Mi Perfecta Ángel
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: A/U What if Alex and Brittnay have been best friends since pre-school? What if they made a promise to each other but like their friendship was forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay everyone this is a story I wrote for my sister Lidya and my baby cousin Vicky, this is my first perfect chemistry story so please be kind. And trust me this is going to be something like you never read before hope you enjoy it!**

**Mi Perfecta Ángel**

**Summary: What if Alex and Brittany have been best friends since pre-school? What if they made a promise to each other but like their friendship, was forgotten all because of one mistake? Will Brittany's love be enough to save Alex? Or will he stay loyal to the gang and continue to push her farther away? Just how much pain can one heart take?**

**Prologue**

Brown eyes meet ice cold blue ones, he tried to read them but as hard as he did he could detect no emotion. Funny how when they were younger he was able to read her like an open book, now he could barely read her. He couldn't tell if she was scared, mad, upset, or all of the above.

He could hear his heart crying begging him not to do this. She meant the world to him but he had no choice, Hector made it clear that she had to die; if not then he would take care of the problem.

She knew too much, she's seen too much.

He had no choice.

As he looked into her eyes he saw that sweet loveable girl that he feel in love with, the sweet innocent child that refuse to leave his side even when he was being a complete pendejo towards her.

"_I promise I will never hurt you cariño," _The promise he made to her, the promise they made to each other.

"_I promise I will never leave you Alex,"_

A promise they made to each other, a promise that was going to be broken the minute they made it. Tears threaten to fall off her eyes but she held them. Trying to be strong and show him she wasn't afraid even though he knew she was.

He lifted the gun and aimed it at her heart._"_

"I promise I will never leave you Alex," she whispered the words so carefully that he was scared he didn't hear her. But he did, he heard her loud and clear.

Those words were so precious to him that he held onto them as a life line. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill his lover or his unborn child. Paco was right, he couldn't do this, he shouldn't do this, this was Brittany Ellis, the girl he loved since kindergarten. The one thing he would give anything just to see her smile. For the first time in his life since his father's death a small lone tear roll off his left eye.

He looked into her eyes and for once in a long time imagine that they were still little kids playing at the park not caring about tommorow.

"I promise I will never hurt you…cariño," He lifted the gun and shot the one thing that turn his whole world upside down.

**A/N: Well there you have it, tell me what you think okay?**

*********HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE*********


	2. When I first saw you I already knew

**A/N: I am so happy that people liked my story! Now time to see what happens and how it happens ^_~ sorry my reviewers but I can't answer any questions for if I did I would ruin everything ^^ but don't worry it will all be worth the wait and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

******before we begin I want to say this******

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!**

**Okay now we can continue.**

**Chapter 1: When I first saw you I already knew**

_When I first saw you  
>I never thought I would love you<br>At all, or at least as I do now  
>I don't know when it happened or how<em>

_When we were best friends, all we did was hang out, laugh, and joke  
>Never did I stutter, or choke<br>Until just this year, I don't know why  
>I became extremely shy<br>I look at you and look away  
>For I don't know what to say<em>

_Now it's the last day of school  
>Everyone thinks this day is so cool<br>But not for me  
>For it is today, that I see<br>How dumb I'm being, acting  
>While I'm hiding, last year we'd be talking<em>

**August 9th First day of Kindergarten**

"Okay sweetie it is your first day of school make sure you behave, that you sit up straight and that you do not cause trouble for your teachers, I want them all to think that you were raise properly."

My big blue eyes look into my mother's, it was so like her to try and make me look like a perfect young girl. I could never act like a normal kid because if I did she would yell at me. My mom smoothed my shirt from any wrinkles, fixed my hair and made sure none of it was sticking out.

"My, my, look at you Brittany, you look so beautiful."

I looked up to see one of my mom's friends, she would always gush about me to her friends and they would always tell my mom that she was lucky to have a well behave child.

"Of course she is, she is my daughter after all." I really hated when she did that.

My mom and her friend were talking nonsense; I decided to let my eyes wonder to see if I could find anyone who could be my friend.

"Bye mommy, dad, I'll see you after school!" a childish voice said. I turn my head to see a boy my age kissing a beautiful woman and hugging a man.

"Bye Alejandro, please behave for your teachers,"

"Now, now mi vida **(my life)**, this is my son you are talking about, he will be a hand full for all his teachers, won't you Alejo?" the man said.

The boy known as Alejandro smiled at his parents and said in a cute boyish voice,

"Don't worry mama; I will make sure I am well behave." The woman turn and gave the man a smug look, the man rolled his eyes and kissed her on his cheek. Even though it was a simple kiss I could see all the love that was behind that simple kiss. The man and woman turn to their son and they kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Have a good day at school sweetie," the woman said.

"And try not to get in trouble,"

"I will, bye mama, papa." The boy then ran to the building where he met another boy his age and they both began to talk about something. I envied him; he had parents that loved him for him. Not because he was something they wanted him to be. I wished my mom was like that.

"Well off we go, have a good day Brittany," with that she left without a kiss good bye.

I took a deep breath and headed for the building, I then tripped on something. I got up and turn to see a girl with blond hair, she glared at me.

"Watch where you're going loser," she said in a mean way.

"Wh-what?"

"Wh-what, oh my gosh can you be any dumber? Hey everyone we have a dummy head," she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. All the kids turn to look at me and begin to point and call me dummy head. Tears threaten to fall but I refuse but they wouldn't stop so I began to cry.

"Oh look now we have a dummy _cry baby!_" the kids began to chant dummy crybaby while pointing at me, tears continue to fall along with some snot which made the kids laugh. I try whipping my tears and my snot but the teasing just got worse. Could this get any worse? I highly doubt that.

"Hey leave her alone!" my blue eyes went up and I saw the boy standing in front of me blocking me from all the other kids' views.

"Why?" the blond who started this said.

"Because Darlene if you don't I am going to tell everyone that you still wet the bed." He said, the girl known as Darlene turn to see all the other kids laughing at her.

"No I never did that,"

"Bed-wetter, bed-wetter, Darlene is a bed wetter." The boy said everyone began to chant that. He then turn to me and offered his hand to me. I took it as he lifted me off the ground. By now the kids have left us alone.

"Are you okay?" he asks his voice full of concern. I nodded my head, whipping my tears away.

**Alex's point of view few minutes ago**

After I said good bye to my parents I ran to my best friend Paco. We both started joking around saying how we were going to cause a lot of trouble for our teacher and that we felt sorry for her.

"Watch where you're going loser," we both turn to see who said that. It was Darlene and some other _gringa_ **(white girl)** the girl was on the floor looking both shock and scared.

"Wh-what?" she said as if she didn't hear her.

"Wh-what, oh my gosh can you be any dumber? Hey everyone we have a dummy head," she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. All the kids turn to look at her and begin to point and call her dummy head. I could tell that she was about to cry but she held her ground and try her best not to cry in front of her.

"Oh man, Alejo looks like there is about to be a cat fight," Paco said. I smacked him across his head.

"Oh look now we have a dummy _cry baby!_" Darlene said. I guess she couldn't take it no more and began to cry as the other kids began to make fun of her. I hated when people got picked on, it made me sick to my stomach and I hated to see someone cry, especially a girl. Without thinking I ran to her side. I push people out of my way and stood in front of her.

"Hey leave her alone!" I yelled at the top of my lounges. Paco stared at me as if I lost my mind which I probably did since I was protecting this _gringa _**(white girl) **but I didn't care, for some reason I wanted to protect this girl.

"Why?" Darlene said, I wanted to hurt her twice as bad as she did to her. I decided to form a little white lie.

"Because Darlene if you don't I am going to tell everyone that you still wet the bed." I said she looked at me in shocked. All the other kids started to laugh and point at her. Ahh sweet revenge how I love you.

"No I never did that," she said trying to deny it, but I will not let her go off easy.

"Bed-wetter, bed-wetter, Darlene is a bed wetter." I said, everyone began to chant that. Darlene ran from the kids and everyone started to go away. I turn to the little blond girl. I offered her my hand and was glad she took it. I lifted her up as easy as pie.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice full of concern. She nodded her head, whipping her tears away.

"Ye-yes I-I am fi-fine," she said I could tell she still wanted to cry. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her and pull her into a hug. I was a little happy that she didn't pull away and the fact that she wrapped her arms around me as well.

"Uhh Alejandro?" we both turn to see my partner in crime aka Paco. The girl and I pull back with a huge blush on our faces.

"Sorry about that," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Its' fine," she said with a cute blush.

"I'm Alejandro," I said I then turn to Paco and laugh at his expression telling me to introduce him as well.

"And this is my best friend Paco,"

"Hi Paco, Alejandro, I'm Brittnay,"

We all smile at each other.

"Thank you Alejandro for saving me,"

"No problem I hated when someone gets picked on," I said with complete honesty. She smiled at me and even though she still had tears running down her face I couldn't help but see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"You're so pretty," I said without thinking. Brittany turned a light pink color and could help but think how pretty she looked.

"_Que linda," _**how pretty)**

She gave me a look of confusion and I quickly shook my head.

"He said that you look pretty," Paco said, I wanted to hit him for saying that, couldn't he just lie?

"Oh, thank you," she then laughs, it was a cute laugh it sounded like bells. Paco and I laugh along with her.

"Say do you guys want to be friends?" She asked us. Paco and I looked at each other and nodded our heads.

She smiled at us and I could help but thinking how much I love that smile. I then promise myself that I would protect that smile on her face and make sure that she would keep on smiling.

**Brittany's point of view**

I smiled at my two new friends and was happy that I made some on the first day.

"All right children let's get inside," the three of us looked at each other. Alejandro took my left hand, and Paco took my right hand. We both shared a smiled and headed to the school hand in hand.

When we got in the teacher told us to sit where ever we wanted. The three of us sat in the back which had three seats. I looked to see Darlene and another girl she was trying her best to comfort her and I felt sorry for her. I was about to go up to her and apologize to her about what happened but Alejandro stopped me.

"She only wants attention Brit, just leave her be."

"But,"

"He's right Brit, you don't know Darlene as soon as everyone starts to feel sorry for her she would get over it," Paco said.

"Okay," I said as I sat down.

"Okay class, I want everyone to tell me your names," she said. Everyone began to tell their names, it then came to our table. The three of us stood up.

"I'm Paco,"

"I'm Alejandro,"

"I'm Brittany," I then wrapped my arms around both of them and said with a proud voice.

"We are friends,"

**Alex's point of view**

Brittany wraps her arms around me and Paco and pulls us closer to her, then with a proud voice she says, "We are friends," I could see that sweet smile of hers and as long as she had it I was okay with it. I smiled with her along it Paco.

"Yep," Paco said.

"The best of friends," I said with a huge grin.

The three of us begin to laugh at our stupidity, it felt nice to laugh with them and I knew that the two of them have become my second family, two people that I would cherish for the rest of my life. I know it was too soon but I didn't care at all.

The teacher smiled at us as we sat down. We started to do work which was boring but it was school, after that we all went outside to go and play. Paco went to go play soccer while Brittany and I went to the swings, she sat down and I went behind her and began to push her. She started giggling and I couldn't help but love it. I knew I was going to have a good year with her.

**October 31 Halloween **

It has been three months since we have been at school. Three months since Brittany, Paco, and I became friends. They were the best months of my life. Paco and I would always play pranks on the children and Brittany would always be the one who bail us out of trouble. Brittany was one of those girls that had to behave, she told me that her mom wanted her to be a little miss _perfecta _**(perfect) **which sucked but for us was an advantage. Whenever someone thought it was us Britt would tell the teacher it wasn't us and she was with us the whole time, the teacher believe her since Britt never got into trouble. Now that didn't mean she didn't pull prank with us, it was mainly on Colin or as I like to call him _burro _**(jackass) **since Colin would always call me a loser or tell Britt that I had lice. I would always make sure that he had a horrible 'accident' after that. Darlene never bother her again mainly because Britt was always with us, and if I saw her shed one tear Darlene would without a doubt pay.

After the second month of school Britt made a new friend, her name was Isabella of course Paco and I already knew her and she was glad to have a new friend, after her, Britt made another friend her name was Sierra, I did not like her. She would always take Britt away from me and that would get me mad. Britt and I became real close since the first day. She would always come to my house of course her mother didn't know, but her sister Shelly did. She was cool with it and approve of our friendship unlike her mother would. Her father was also okay with it.

When we first got to my house mi'ama told me if she was my little girlfriend, I shouted no while she just blush and refuse to look at me. Mi papa came in the room and told us how cute we looked together and told me when the wedding was? I blushed and looked away. My younger brother Carlos came running into the room to see what was happening. He looked at Britt and said the words I dreaded to hear.

"So are you Alejo's girlfriend," needless to say Carlos and I got grounded since we both started to fight. When we were in my room she laughed at me saying she loved Carlos. I began to tickle her and told her not to tell anyone about what happen. She laughed so hard I doubted that she could get a word out. Now it was Halloween and both Paco and I were at my cousin's house. Enrique agreed to take me, Paco, Carlos, and Britt trick-or-treating; I think he just wanted to come because Britt's older sister was coming along with us. I wasn't stupid I knew my cousin had a thing for her sister. Who could blame him? She was a cutie, well not as cute as her sister but still cute. We heard beeping and turn to see my Britt and her sister getting out of the car.

"Hi Alejo," yeah she started calling me that.

"Hey Britt wow you look great," she blushed at me and did a little twirl for us to see her costume.

I could tell that she was a princess the tiara said it all. Her hair was done in a French hair braid making her look like a real princess.

"So do you guys know what I am supposed to be?" Paco and I shared a look and said in Spanish,

_"Una princessa," _**(a princess) **she laughed and nodded her head. We've been teaching her Spanish.

"And may I ask what you guys are?" she looked at us trying to figure it out.

"We're _gurreros," _Paco said.

"What's that?" her face full of confusion.

"Mexican warriors," I said. She laughed at that.

"So the princess is going trick-or-treating with Mexican warriors that could hurt her?" We laughed at that.

"Don't worry Britt this Mexican Warrior is going to protect you until his dying breath," I said.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Well then I guess the Mexican warrior is going to be protecting his princess," she said. She then looked at Paco.

"Are you going to be taking care of the princess Paco?"

"Nope, I plan to kidnap her from my enemy." He got his bow and arrow, and aimed it at us.

"Oh really?" I got my own bow and arrow. "Stay behind me _princessa _**(princess)**" She squeal and hid behind me

We three hours before we went trick-or-treating so we had plenty of time, whenever Paco came close Britt would run behind me and I would shoot him, when he shot me she would pick up the bow and arrow and shot him. After what felt like five minutes but was really two hours Shelly called us to come inside. We did and could see that she had a camera. "Okay kids its' picture time." The three of us got into possess as she took pictures. Britt and I took one. I wrapped my arms around her and pull her into a hug, she then kissed my cheek and Shelly took the picture. After one of her and Enrique we head out. We decided to get candy around our neighborhood, since we wouldn't be caught by her mom. We got a lot of candy; by the time we reached the eighth house we had our bags full. People gave out a lot of candy since the kids loved this holiday. Luckily for us Shelly brought more candy bags and put the other ones in her car. It was a good Halloween.

When we got home mi'ama and papa where waiting for us. Carlos ran to mi'ama and told her how he got a lot of candy. Shelly and Enrique got out the candy bags each of us got three.

"Thank you for taking them you guys." My father said.

"Our pleasure, right Enrique?" he blushed and mumbled a whatever.

We all laughed.

"Well we better get going since we are coming over here tommorow." Enrique turned to look at her.

"You guys are coming over?" he said with a hopeful expression

"Yep, Brittany wants to spent the day with Alejandro and Paco and I was going to go to the mechanic since I am having trouble with my car,"

"If you want I can have a look at it, you know free of charge." Shelly smiled her one hundred dollar smile.

"If you want to,"

"Of course I do,"

"Good then it's a date, come on Britt let's go home."

"Okay, bye Alejo, Paco."

"Bye Britt," we said in together.

After that we all headed inside for some rest.

**November 16 the park/Brittany's point of view**

We were sitting on the swings. The sun was setting and it looked so pretty. But the beauty of the sun couldn't take away the pain in our hearts. Alejandro's father was killed a week ago; they were having the funeral right now. I was sad because Alejo's father became like a second father to me and Shelly, when Enrique called us and told us what happen Shelly cried. We went to the Fuentes household and stayed there for the whole day. Alejandro told me what happen, that his father went to go do something and he was shot right in front of him. He cried in my arms the whole night and I refuse to let him go. I cried with him. I hated seeing my friend like this and I hated the fact that I lost someone real close to me. It pained me to see him like this. Alex's gripped on me tighten and he refused to let me go. I hated this; I hated not knowing what to say. After a while he calmed down and slept in my arms. I haven't left his side since then. Not that he would let me. Whenever Sierra would come and try to steal me away Alejandro would hold my hand in a firm grip and refused to let me go. I told Sierra that I would be with Alejandro for a while and told her I would play with her some other time.

We were both on the swings. I was wearing a black coat and black leggings while Alejo was wearing a black suit. Tears were running down our faces but we refuse to cry out loudly.

"Brittany?" I turn my head. Alejandro never called me that unless he was 'mad' but other than that he only call me Britt or some Spanish nickname.

"Ye-yes?" I was a bit nervous because he called me that.

"Don't leave me, everyone leaves so please don't leave me," he said desperately. I got off the swing and hugged him. The force of the hug was so tight that I doubt he could move his arms. I pull back and looked into his eyes.

"I promise Alejo, I would never leave you. I will always stay by your side no matter what. I promise you that I would stay until I die maybe even after that I will be by your side."

Alejo got off the swing and hugged me.

"I promise cariño I would never hurt you, I would make sure you are always smiling and that I would protect you. This is a promise of a life time."

"Thank you, my best friend,"

"You're welcome _mi mejor Amiga," _**(my best friend)**

From that day on Alex and I made a promise, a promise that would be the end of our friendship.

**1 year later first grade/Alex's point of view**

Paco, Britt, and I sat on the couch of my house watching some cartoon. We were eating some tacos when my mom came in with my little brother Luis.

"Hola niños," **(hello children)**

"Hola," the three of us said at the same time. We heard a car beep and knew that Enrique came to pick us up for school (Britt slept over) we said good bye to mi'ama and headed outside. We saw that Shelly was in the car with him. After my father's death Enrique had asked her out. She agreed to it and they have both been happy since then.

"Ready?" we nodded our heads. I looked out the window and saw some Latino Bloods. I joined after my father's death, Britt didn't approve but she learned to cope. When I was first jumped and she saw me she cried in my arms. Begging me not to get hurt, I promised I wouldn't get hurt. I am doing this to protect my family and her. She didn't want to hear anymore but agreed that as long as I was okay then I had her consent. We have gotten closer since then. Britt never left my side and I always protected her from all those bullies. Namely Darlene, I hated how they were always picking on her, but Paco and I made sure that she was safe.

We were silent for a while.

"I wonder what we are going to do today." Britt asked.

"The same boring shit," yeah Paco and I cuss now since we spent time with the Latino blood.

"Paco!" she wasn't use to that.

"Sorry Britt," she smacked his head. I laughed at him. She smacked me.

"What was that for?"

"For laughing at Paco," she said. Paco laughed at me. Once again she slapped Paco.

I wanted to laugh but knew better. When we got to school we ran to our spot and began playing soccer. Laughing and not thinking about tommorow

**4 years later middle school sixth grade/ Alex's point of view**

"Alex, Paco!" we both turn to see our best friend and my secret crush, Brittany Elise. Damn she look so fucking fine in that black skirt and white spagethie strap shirt, a grey leather jacket was over it. Her golden hair fell was let loose and fell to her mid back. All in all she looked good. She pulled us into a hug and kissed us on the cheek.

"Can you guys believe it? We are finally in middle school!"

"Yeah whoppie," Paco said with fake enthusiasm. Britt just smiled at him. I shook my head.

"Okay schedules people I need to see what classes we have together," we handed her our schedules and she checked to see what classes we had.

"Okay we have all classes together which is good, and Isa has the first three classes with us, and Sierra has the last two with us." She said. Paco and I groan. We hated Sierra and she hated us, she thought we were a bunch of bullies and scary that we were nothing but trouble. In third grade Paco and I skipped school since we had an early meeting with the Latino Blood and thought that Britt would be safe. How wrong we were. After school was finish Paco and I were chilling at my house waiting for her then the door burst open. Britt came running inside and ran into my arms. She cried like there was no tommorow.

"Britt, whats wrong?" I asked voice full of concern.

"Co-Collin wa-was," I pulled away from her the minute she said _burro's _**(jack ass) **name, she had a tiny scratch on her cheek and a small bruise on her arm, and a hand print on her left cheek. I could feel my blood boiling.

"Who did this to you!" she flinched slightly; she wasn't use to me being all mean and overprotective. Tough luck she better get used to it. Being in the LB made me realize that I had to protect ALL my loved ones; especially her.

"Collin thought it would be funny if he decided to start a fight with you, but after he slapped me he knew I wasn't lying about you and Paco not being here, he then left and said sorry." I squeezed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Both Paco and I nodded our heads. Burro face was going to die for laying a hand on her.

The next day Paco and I went looking for him. We told Isa to keep Britt away from the fight. I saw him and that bitch Darlene talking. I walked up to him.

"Burro face!" he turned to and glared at me expecting me to flinch. I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Fuentes?"

"Did you hurt Brittany?"

He looked at me and laughed, which made me even more mad.

"So what if I did? Not my problem that she can't take a punch."

"She's a girl! You never hit a girl pendejo!"

"Like I said, not my fault your slut can't take a punch." That did it, nobody call Brittany names and got away with it. I punched him and I practically kept on punching. I didn't care if my knuckles were bruising and begging me to stop, I didn't care if he was starting to bleed, I didn't care at all. All I cared about was the fact that he hurt Brittany and I wanted him to hurt just as badly. I then felt a hand on my fist and pulled me away. I turn to see Britt. Tears were falling from her face.

"Alex please stop, please," she wrapped her arms around me and cried. I hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Collin got up and glared at us. I glared right back. He slightly flinched and left.

"Are you okay?" I turn to see that she was worried about me. I laughed, I should be the one asking her that. I kissed her cheek.

"Are you?" she nodded her head.

"Good come on let's go to class." I got lucky that day and didn't get suspended but that didn't mean I was out of trouble. The teacher told me if I got into another fight I would be suspended. I tried hard not to fight but burro **(jackass)** kept pushing my buttons. Paco was the next one who fought him. Last year when they were walking the halls Collin got behind them He then pulled Britt's hair so hard that she fell backwards, while she was walking with Paco. He punched him and knocked him out. Paco viewed Britt as a little sister since she was one year younger than us. A teacher saw this and gave him a warning since Britt told her that he pulled her hair and Paco got mad at that. Britt's innocent was still a good advantage for us since it always got us out of trouble. Sierra found out what happen to Collin and thought it was our fault that Britt got hurt, we didn't care. Sierra was just another bitch that we hated.

"Hey don't be mean to her, she is trying to like you."

"Key word Britt _trying_ she hates us and we hate her."

"Well I love you and I like her," when she said love a huge blush started to form but I quickly told myself that she loved me and Paco.

"There is a difference between love and like Britt."

"I know Paco but I just want us to get along." Not gonna happen but I didn't tell her that. Didn't want to see a sad face on her.

"Hey Brittany, how are you?" the three of us turn to see Collin checking her out. Britt never forgave him for getting me into trouble more than once. Half of the things he blamed me for weren't even my fault. But like I said Britt and her innocent face could always bail me out of anything.

"Umm…fine?" she looked at us for some help. I stepped up and grabbed her hand Paco grabbed the other one.

"Stay away from her burro face, I mean it."

I pulled her away from him and headed to class. This became a tradition for the three of us. The first day of school Paco would grab her right hand and I would grab her left and the three of us would head into the building together.

Once inside Paco and I saw some of our Latino Blood friends gesturing for us to come over. Britt saw this she pulled away and smiled a sad smile.

"Go I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?" Paco asked big brother taking over. She nodded her head. She then went to go and sit in the middle row. She put both mine and Paco's bag next to her. She pulled out a book. I didn't have to look to know which book she pulled out; it was one of her favorite stories to read.

"I'll never understand how she likes those books," Paco said. I nodded my head and agreed with him.

"Yeah how can she like those Marked books is beyond me." We headed to the back and talked to Lucky and the other LB members. We talked until the bell rang, Paco and I headed for our seats.

"Damn Brit your almost finish with that book? You barley started yesterday,"

She looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"It's good okay? I happen to like how Eric is so sweet but turned out to be a total ass, and Zoey came to terms with her liking Stark," she said with a huge smile. We sat down and began to joke around until the teacher came in.

"Okay class welcome to English one, now I want you all to know that we will be choosing partners for a project. I have chosen who is with whom so none of you can fight about it." We all groan as she started reading names.

"Paco and Isabella," I could see Paco blushing along with Isa. Those two had it bad for each other.

"Brittany and Alex," I did a little victory dance in my head as she kept on reading. After that she explain the project and all the other bull shit. After that school went by like a blur.

"Want to hang out? Enrique finally opened up his shop and he wants to celebrate," Britt gave me her warm gentle smile.

"I know that was all Shelly was talking about last night, my parents are out for the rest of the week so if you want you can come over without sneaking in and out." I smiled.

"I prefer to sneak in," Britt's mom doesn't like me; she thinks I am a dirty Mexican that would take total advantage of her daughter. Total bull. So when she found out about me she made sure I stayed away. Yeah right, I would always sneak into her room and she would always sneak out. I love how we did that. When she found out about Enrique her mom flipped. But shelly didn't care she continue to see him even when she threaten to kick her out. She never did, Britt's mom cared about her reputation if people found out she kicked out her daughter they would start talking and she did not want that. So she put up with me and Enrique as long as we didn't do anything stupid. Her father didn't like the fact that Shelly was dating but as long as she was happy then he was okay.

She smacked me and laughs. We both headed out to the building hand in hand. I really wished that this was the real thing but I know we will only be friends well for now at least. Little did I know that our friendship was coming close to its' end.

_The last day, last year,  
>You said goodbye, and now we're here<em>

_Will it ever be the same?  
>Will we ever just sit and talk, it used to be that way<br>Now I'm not sure it can come to be  
>For I am no longer the old me<em>

_I am shy, I am weak  
>Seemed to have broken my good-girl streak<br>The thing that keeps me going every day  
>Is that you look past all that and see me, the old way<br>You see me, and I see you, what's the problem, then?  
>I don't know, but I want to be the best friends we used to be<em>

**A/N: well there it is! Yes I know Shelly is suppose to be disable but I decided to have her a normal life. Trust me there is going to be a lot of drama between her and Enrique also I am going to be adding Kira into this story mainly because I love Kira and Carlos so much! So yeah if I get at least 5 reviews I will update next week if not then you will have to wait until I feel like updating again ^^**

**~Adios!**

*************Happy 11/11/11 make a wish everyone! ^^*************


	3. memories I wish to forget

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am glad that I was able to get six reviews and as promised here is the next chapter of Mi perfecta ángel now here is where things start to go downhill. Now as usual I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Isabella4ever, candywasted, anonyms reviewer, Wrabbit, Momo16, and Twifan1104!**

**Isabella4ever- this is the last chapter that there will be flashbacks and the next one they will be the age in the original story.**

**Candywasted- Did he killed Brittany? Hmm…sorry but I can't say if he did you will just have to keep on reading ^^**

**Anonymous reviewer- I am glad you are liking it and as for the 1****st**** and 3****rd**** grade I was trying to make them into little kids but I guess that I made them more mature then they should be ^^;**

**Wrabbit- Thank you and I will ^^**

**Momo16- ^^ and yes I know he is only mean because of Zoey :)**

**Twifan1104- I am glad that you gave my story a chance and you liked it! I will continue to update ^^**

**Now enough babbling on with the story ^^ **

**Chapter 2: Memories I wish to forget**

_You turn me off at the push of a button_  
><em>And you pretend that I don't mean nothing<em>  
><em>I'm not a saint that's easy to tell<em>  
><em>But guess what, honey, you ain't no angel<em>

_You like to scream me as words as a weapon_  
><em>Well, go head take your best shot, woman<em>  
><em>I wanna leave you, it's easy to see<em>  
><em>But guess what, honey, it's not that easy<em>

_We get so complicated_  
><em>This thing is for our memories<em>

_So rip my pictures from your wall_  
><em>Tear them down and burn them all<em>  
><em>Light the fire, walk away<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say so<em>

_Take the ashes from the floor_  
><em>Bury them to just make sure<em>  
><em>That nothing more is left of me<em>  
><em>Just bittersweet memories, memories<em>

_I, I wanna run and escape from your prison_  
><em>But when I leave I feel something is missing<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid that's easy to tell<em>  
><em>This can't be heaven, it feels like I'm in hell<em>

_You're like a drug that I can't stop taking  
>I want more and I can't stop craving<br>I still want you, it's easy to see  
>But guess what, honey, you're not that good for me<em>

**June 26 Alex's point of view**

"Tag you're it!" my little brother Luis shouted.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that," a girl who was the same age as Carlos began to chase him. She had long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail, was wearing a baggy shirt and had green eyes. Who was she? She was Britt's cousin Kira. She was way different than Britt and yet the two love each other like sisters. I was happy to finally meet her; Brittany was always talking about her and how much she loved her. Next to me, Paco, and Shelly, Kira was someone Britt could trust with her life.

"Man she's been here for two hours and the only person she'd talk to is either Luis or Brittany." A very irritated Carlos said. I couldn't help but laugh. Man where all the men in my family going to fall for someone in Britt's family?

"That's because we are the only ones talking to her Carlos. If you want her to notice you go play with her." Britt said as she came up to us.

"Estas loca? **(Are you crazy) **what makes you think I want her to notice me?"

"The way you look at her." She said with a cute smile.

Carlos looked away in embarrassment.

"No offense but I could do way better, I already have Destiny so I don't really need her." He said, but we both know that was a lie. He may have a crush on Destiny but I think my bro might be falling in love with Kira.

"Hey do you want to play with us?" Kira asked as she ran up to us. Carlos looked up and had a piss off look. Uh-ho.

"Why would I want to play with you?"

"Be-because yo-you mi-might ha-have fu-fun?" I could tell she was nervous. Brittany told me she stuttered when she got nervous.

"Please I could think of a million other things then to play with two babies."

One thing I hate about him, he was a complete pendejo **(ass hole).**

"I-I'm no-not a ba-baby," she said.

"Oh yeah, then why are you about to cry? Is it because you don't have any friends your age?"

I was about to punch him before Kira decided to do that for me. She actually punched Carlos! He maybe 11 years old but my brother was a fighter and nobody fucked with him unless they wanted to live.

"Fu-fuck yo-you Fu-Fuentes, "I could see she was struggling not to cry but it was becoming really difficult for her. Kira turn to him and was about to run when Luis ran up to her.

"Are you okay Kira?" he asked his brown eyes full of concern for her. Kira smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Luis I am fine, come on let's keep on playing see who could last the longest." She grabbed my brother and they both ran and started to chase each other. Britt ran up to them and asked if they could play with her and I could tell that they said yes. I walked up to Carlos and waited for him to say something.

He looked up to see Kira smiling and laughing; he turned his back on her and walked away. I shook my head and turn to look at Britt laughing. I knew I could never do that to her, I could never abandon her and turn my back on her. Looking back on it I should have turned my back on her the minute I saved her from Darlene, maybe then she wouldn't have to suffer because of all my mistakes.

**Later that Night**

"Are you ready to go?" the two of us looked up to meet Shelly's eyes. She came to get Kira and Britt.

"I'll go get Kira," mi angel **(my angel) **ran to go get Kira. I went with her.

"Wonder where she is?" Brittany asked.

"Don't know but we'll find her." We went into my room that I shared with my brothers and were shocked to find a sleeping Carlos and a sleeping Kira. Now that wasn't what surprised us, what surprised us was the fact that Kira was using Carlos' shoulder as a pillow and he had his arms wrapped around her!

"Aww isn't that cute?" Britt said.

"Uhhh…"

Britt laughed at my face. She walked up to Kira and Carlos and tried to untangle them from each other. Once she had that clear she woke up Kira. Kira opened her eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hand in a cute way.

"Is it time to go?" she whispered.

Both Britt and I nodded our heads. She turn to face Carlos and kissed his forehead.

"Bye Carlos," she said.

"Kira mi chica," Carlos said in his sleep and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on I'll walk you guys out." The three of us headed out I gave Britt a kiss on the cheek and she gave me one back. I couldn't help but smile at mi chava. I waved them good-bye and went back inside my room.

**October 10****th**** Alex's birthday**

"Happy birthday Alex!" mi mamacita said. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Gracias mi amor, **(thank you my love) **

Britt blushed when I called her my love. Yep it is my 15th birthday and Britt and I have been going out for the past year and a half. It was funny how it happened.

We were both at my house talking about burro **(jack ass) **faceand Carmen who apparently had a crush on me.

"Who do you like Alex?" she asked out of the blue. I looked into her eyes and couldn't help but feel like I had to tell her. Britt was getting more and more hermosa **(beautiful) **each day and Paco had a point. If I wanted Britt to be mine then I will have to tell her who I love. I just hope she felt the same way about me as well.

"I like someone who is sweet and kind, how about you hermosa? Who do you like?" I asked getting a little closer.

"Someone who is brave and caring," now she got closer to me.

"Really do I know him?" I asked in a joking matter. Britt smiled at me and got closer.

"Yes you do,"

"Do I like him?"

"Sometimes,"

"Hmm…is it Paco?" I asked in a joking matter.

Britt laughed.

"Alejo if I liked Paco Isa would kill me,"

"True," I love it when she called me by my nickname.

"Do I know her?" she asked. I couldn't help but play around with her.

"Yes,"

"Do I like her?"

"Hmm…you like her but you hate her mom,"

"So I like her but hate her mom? Do I like her sister?"

I laugh figures she would catch on.

"No you don't like her, you love her,"

She laughed her sweet laugh.

"How about me, do I like his brothers?"

"Sometimes they annoy you, but you can't help but love them."

"He must be lucky to have you,"

"Yes he is, and she must be very happy to have you in her life."

"Muñeca **(doll) **you have no idea how happy he is to have you,"

"You have no idea how lucky she is to have you,"

We both closed the remaining gap and gave each other our first kiss. Our kiss was sweet and passionate. I licked her bottom lip for entrance which she gave me. Our tongues began to play with each other fighting for dominance. Britt wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but push her slightly on the bed and get on top of her. She pulled me closer to her leaving no space between our bodies. I tilt her neck back to deepen our kiss. Her hands ran through my hair and I could hear a slight moan coming from her. I wished this would last forever but we were both human and had to separate for air. A huge grin spread across my face along with her.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow is right," both Britt and I fell asleep in each other's arms that night and it was the best night of my life.

"Come on mi'ama wants us to enjoy ourselves." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"As long as I am with you I could enjoy myself," she said. I shook my head at how cliché that sounded but couldn't help but be glad she felt that way.

The party was fun. Paco, Isa, Britt, and I danced, laughed and enjoyed every moment of it. When it was over Paco and I headed to the ware house. Britt told me she was staying over at Isa's house so they could catch up and enjoy there girl time together.

When we got there everyone shouted happy birthday. Hector came up to me and slapped me on the back.

"Mi hijo is finally 15, this is a special occasion." He said, everyone came up to me and wished me a happy birthday in Spanish and I smiled at everyone. That night was the crazies' night of my life. Paco and I got drunk and I ended up kissing Carmen, if it wasn't for Paco who pulled me away I have no clue what I would have done. We decided to crash here, I hope Britt doesn't find out how drunk I got.

**November 16****th**** Brittany's birthday Brittany's point of view**

"Feliz compílanos mi muñeca, **(happy birthday my doll)**" I couldn't help but laugh at my boyfriend. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Alejandro Fuentes was my boyfriend. I also couldn't help but feel happy that I was 15! I didn't feel different but I felt happy, mainly because my boyfriend, my brother, and my best friend were here with me to celebrate my big day. My mom wanted me to celebrate it with everyone from the north side but Shelly and I came down here to celebrate it with our real family. Mom wasn't too happy but my dad was able to convince her otherwise.

My party was the same as Alex's only this time I invited Kira. Her parents decided to move down here and lived right next door to me. Kira was wearing her usual baggy shirt and pants, Shelly was wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans. I was wearing a black leather jacket, a red blouse and some skinny jeans. I could see that Carlos and Kira were arguing about something, ever since that night Carlos and Kira had become inseparable but at the same time were at each other's throats. It was kinda funny to watch.

The music started playing and both Alex and I began to dance. Isa told us that we were good dancer and could follow each other's movements so perfectly. I had to agree with her on that. We both fit so perfectly that I couldn't help but feel complete whenever I was in his arms.

After the cake both Alejo and I headed for the beach he said he had something to give to me. When we got there we both walked to where only Latino Bloods were allowed. I wasn't happy that him or Paco were in the LB, in fact I hated it. But they would both assure me that nothing bad would happen to them. I didn't believe them, but I would smile and tell them okay. We walked hand in hand both bare footed. We left our shoes in the car. Yes my boyfriend could drive as well as fix cars, and yes I was really happy about that.

He stopped and I saw that he set up a small picnic for us. For the millionth time that day I smiled. I could see that he packed all our favorites and it had a perfect view of the moon and stars.

"Shall we?" he said in a gentlemen matter. I gave off a girlish giggle and sat down. We both ate our food and drank some Pepsi.

"I see you cooked everything,"

"Yep, Carlos, Luis, Paco, and Isa wanted to help but I told them that if they helped out I would cut off their hand," I smacked his leg and laughed.

"You shouldn't threaten people," I said between giggles.

"Oh? Wha'cha gonna do about it?" I grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it on him.

"That,"

"You shouldn't have done that chica,"

"And why not?" I asked in a teasing matter. Alex's dark eyes went to the water and back to me. He had an evil grin on his face and I knew what he was planning to do. I quickly got up and ran. Alex got up as well and started chasing me. I felt like I was 7 years old again being chased by an 8 year old Alejandro. I was pretty sure I could out run him but he was always faster than me. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me. He headed for the water.

"Alex don't you-"

He dumped me inside the water, I came spitting salt water out of my mouth. His dumb self was laughing.

"Oh man Britt you have no idea how funny you look." He offered me his hand and I couldn't help but smirk. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

He rose up and splashed me with water.

"Not funny chica," I gave him an innocent smile.

We got out and dried ourselves off, we then headed for the blanket and laid down and stare at the stars.

"I love you Alex,"

"I love you to hermosa, **(beautiful)** and that's why I want to give you this."

He pulled out a necklace from the basket that had our food in. I couldn't help but gasp. The necklace was one of those heart key necklaces. There was a heart that had a key opener and a key. I couldn't help but smile. **(if you want to see how it looks go on my profile)**

"Happy Birthday," I turned around as he placed it on my neck.

"Alex this beautiful, I love it." I looked down and lifted my necklace, my eyes widen when I saw what was engraved in it.

'_Te amo cariño con todo mi corazón'_

I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Alex wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I looked again and gasped.

"Alejandro Fuentes, you did not buy me a necklace from TIFFANY'S!" that store was freaking expensive and he knows I hated expensive things. I heard him chuckled.

"Mi chava I wanted to get you something special for your birthday I wanted to give you something that was a part of me,"

I gave him a WTF look.

"The key was from Tiffany's but the chain and the heart shape thingy came from me. The chain was originally mines, and the heart my grandma gave to me when she thought my mom was pregnant with a girl."

"Oh," suddenly the necklace felt lighter on my neck, knowing I was wearing his chain and his heart around my neck. I looked up and kissed his cheek.

Both Alex and I kissed each other and had a hot heavy make-out session. Later when I was alone I would always remember the happiness that I felt that day and how nothing could ruin it.

**1 year later September 16****th**

"Please Alex, tell me your joking," I asked trying to be strong but could feel tears threaten to fall.

"Nope," emphasizing the "p".

"You promise Alex, you PROMISE!" screw holding back, he promise he would never leave me, he promised to never hurt me. He PROMISED!

"Geez Brittany are you that stupid? Man I can't believe how easy you were to fool I mean come on, you really thought I meant all that shit I told you? If you did then you really are a dumb-ass."

"Alex-"

"Just go Brittany I want nothing to do with you,"

"I-"

"LEAVE!" he shouted at me. Without thinking I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, pouring everything I had into that kiss. He didn't move, he just stood still as a statue. I pulled back.

"I don't know what is going on with you but-"

Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, he then let go of me.

"Let it go cabrona **(bitch) **can't you see that I want nothing to do with you? Why would I want a freaking white girl when I can get me a real woman from here?"

I looked at him, really looked at him. All this time I was making a fool of myself. He never loved me, he never cared about me. He was only using me. I slapped him.

"FUCK YOU FUENTES I HATE YOU!" I turned around and ran as fast as I could.

**Alex's point of view**

As soon as she left I walked inside my room shut the door and began to punch the nearest thing.

**Brittany's point of view**

I ran up to my room and cried my eyes out. I hated the fact that what we had was fake and I wish it wasn't but I knew it was. I should forget about him and take Colin's offer and date him just to get under Alex's skin.

_"I promise Alejo, I would never leave you. I will always stay by your side no matter what. I promise you that I would stay until I die maybe even after that I will be by your side."_

I could hear my little six year old self. I looked up and saw the picture of me and Alex. It was our first Halloween. He had his arm wrapped around me and I was kissing his cheek. I took small cautios steps to the picture. I lifted it and couldn't help but remember the promised we made when we were seven. I kissed the picture.

"I made a promise to you Alejo, I promised I would never leave you. I don't know what is going on but I know it has something to do with the LB and you are only doing this so I could be safe but I promised you that I will always stay by your side no matter what. I promise you that I would never abandon you no matter what you do until I die maybe even after that I will be by your side_."_

I walked up to my bed grabbed the little wolf that was on my bed, the one Alex gave to me for my eighth birthday, along with the picture and the necklace he gave me two years ago I held onto the things that reminded me of him. For the first time that day I could feel a small smile creeping up my face.

_We get so complicated  
>This thing is for our memories<em>

_So rip my pictures from your wall_  
><em>Tear them down and burn them all<em>  
><em>Light the fire, walk away<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say so<em>

_Take the ashes from the floor_  
><em>Bury them to just make sure<em>  
><em>That nothing more is left of me<em>  
><em>Just bittersweet memories<em>  
><em>Just bittersweet memories<em>

_We get so complicated_  
><em>This thing is for our memories<em>  
><em>We get so complicated<em>

_So rip my pictures from your wall_  
><em>Tear them down and burn them all<em>  
><em>Light the fire, walk away<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say so<em>

_Take the ashes from the floor_  
><em>Bury them to just make sure<em>  
><em>That nothing more is left from me<em>  
><em>Just bittersweet memories<em>

_There's nothing left to say_  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>

**A/N: What did Alex do to make Brittany hate him? What is going to happen to them? All these questions will be answer on the next chapter. Now as always 5-10 reviews and I will update next week if not then you will have to wait until I feel like updating ^^**

**~Adios**


	4. like a muffin perfect on the outside

**A/N: Oh my god! How long has it been since I last update? I am sooooo sorry that its' been awhile. See I was originally going to update three weeks ago (I think it was three weeks ago?) anyways I couldn't do that because I got grounded which meant I couldn't get on the computer at all. And then I was going to update last week but I had a huge test to work on and I need to study for it. Anyways I apologize for that and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And thank you everyone who reviewed/favor/alerted this story.**

**Now enough with my babbling on with the show ^^**

**Chapter 3: Like a muffin perfect on the outside mushy on the inside**

_I hold my breath, as this life starts to take its toll  
>I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds<br>But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
>Lost all faith in the things I have achieved and I<em>

_I've woken now to find myself_  
><em>In the shadows of all that I have created<em>  
><em>I'm longing to be lost in you<em>  
><em>(Away from this place I have made)<em>  
><em>Won't you take me away from me<em>

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_  
><em>I look into myself but my own heart has been changed<em>  
><em>I can't go on like this, I loathe all I've become I've woken now to find myself<em>  
><em>In the shadows of all that I have created<em>  
><em>I'm longing to be lost in you<em>

**September 9th**

**first day of school **

**Brittany's point of view **

Everyone knows I'm perfect (yeah right). My life is perfect (no it's not; if I don't have Alex with me my life is a living hell without him). My clothes are perfect (when I don't 'spill' anything on them). Even my family is perfect (yeah right. My mom is an alcoholic bitch who hates her own children because we didn't live up to her expectations. My sister is pregnant with her fiancé's baby (good for her and Enrique) and my father is never home) Yep I am so freaking perfect aren't I?

Music was blaring from my speakers I had a feeling that our next door neighbors could hear it. Ask me if I care. I looked in the mirror to see if I had anything wrong with my make-up. Nope nothing at all; starting senior year without my best friend, my brother, or the love of my life. Don't get me wrong, I still had 'friends' but they only cared about what I had. Well most of them, the only ones that love me for me were my cousin Kira who decided to move down here, Sierra, and her boyfriend. Other than that everyone else only cared about me being popular and the fact that I had money. I miss my crazy friends. I miss Paco's jokes and how he would always make everything better when someone was upset. I missed Isa and how she would give me the best advice when it came to Alex or family issues. But I missed Alex the most. After that horrible incident he never spoke to me. Once word got out that I was no longer hanging out with Paco and Alex everyone thought we were joking. I didn't blame them. We have been best friends since kindergarten and were inseparable you couldn't see us without the other. After a month of not hanging out with them (which was the hardest month of my life) everyone concluded that we were no longer friends. Everyone wanted to know what happen between us but neither, Paco, Alex, nor I would tell them. The only ones that knew were Kira, Isa, Shelly, and Alex's brothers. Other than that it was our little secret.

"Are you ready to go?" I turned around and saw Kira in her usual clothes. I smiled at her, a forced one but as always she didn't say anything. She loved me too much to try and force things out of me.

"Come on, I fixed the problem with your car so you can take it to school."

"Thanks Kir,"

"No prob Brittany," she knew not to call me Britt, anyone that loved and knew me knew not to call me the nickname that _he_ gave me.

"Shall we go?"

We got down stairs and saw Shelly there eating some cupcakes.

"Hey girls, you want some cupcakes?"

Kira grabbed her chocolate chip I was about to get a blueberry one but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my mom giving me her inspection.

"Love the shirt, could've worn your demi jeans, hair is nice, but your make-up looks like one of those gothic girls did it."

I rolled my eyes, I really hated when she picked on me and my choice on how to do things.

"Good morning to you to mother," I went back to reaching for the muffin when she grabbed my hand and placed another muffin on it.

"I made your favorite muffin; you'll need your energy today."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. My mother was always up to something. When she found out about me and Alex breaking up she didn't comfort me, she celebrated! She was actually happy that I was no longer hanging out with him. She was still mad that I hung out with Paco (when Alex wasn't around) but after hanging out with those two for half of my life I was finally able to stand up to her and told her that if she didn't like it then I threaten her that I would leave the house and move in with Uncle Dick and his family. She didn't like it but she decided to put up with it. Ever since then she has been trying to get me to go out with Colin or as Alex and Paco like to call him _burro _**(jackass) **face.

"Because we are having dinner with Colin and his parents," someone must really hate me. I took a deep breath.

"Mom, it's the first day of school,"

"So?"

Of course she would forget. I took a deep calming breath. I didn't want to argue with her. Especially since Kira was here.

"Paco and I agreed to hang out at his house and watch a movie." It was our tradition that after the first day the three of us (two) would hang out and watch either a movie or just do whatever we felt like doing. We've been doing this since we were in kindergarten.

"I am pretty sure Paco *she said his name as if he was a disease* wouldn't mind if you didn't spent time with him for one day."

One day without Paco? Hell I can't even go two seconds without him by my side. I love him like a brother! He would always try to cheer me up whenever I needed someone to cheer me up, he would always inform me about Alex and how he is. I couldn't live without my south side family and I sure as hell wasn't about to give them up for stupid _burro _**(jackass) **face.

"I'll try to come."

"Good, since Shelly is going to go over to Enrique's house, I would need you here."

"Shelley isn't going to be here? Lucky her," I said.

"And make sure you take a shower before they come over, I don't want them to think that my daughter is slob."

If I brought Paco over they would see what kinda slob I can really be.

"Now off you go," she said shooing me away. I rolled my eyes at her. Shelley walked up to us and gave us both a hug.

"Bye you two, take care of each other." She said with her bright smile.

"We will, take care and I will see you soon my little nephew," I rubbed her stomach and gave it a kiss. Shelley was going to give birth to my baby nephew in a few days I couldn't wait for it to happen. Both Kira and I walked out the door. We get into my car and I take a bit out of the muffin. As soon as it enters my mouth I spit it out. It wasn't Shelley's muffins, I know because this muffin was banana nut, and the stupid bananas were overdone. I look at the muffin and couldn't help but compare myself to it. It was seemingly perfect on the outside, but the inside was all mush. I didn't have to look at Kira to know what she was thinking. I open the car door and toss the muffin outside. It wasn't that I hated the taste that made me throw it out (okay a little part of me wanted to throw it away because of that). It was the fact that a stupid piece of food reminded me so much of me and my so call perfect life. A life without Alex.

**Alex's point of view**

"Get up Alex,"

I scowl at my little brother and bury my head under my pillow. Since I shared a room with my eleven- and fifteen-year-old brothers, there's no escape except the little privacy a lone pillow can give.

"Leave me alone, Luis," I say roughly through the pillow. _"No estes chingando." _**(don't fuck with me).**

"I'm not fucking with you. Mama told me to wake you so you won't be late for school.

Senior year. I should be proud that I'll be the first family member in the Fuentes family household to graduate high school. Yeah and it's also the second year that I don't have Brittany by my side. I mentally shook my head. I couldn't think of her right now. I did what I did to protect her, otherwise she would be six feet under or worse…I did not want to think about the second option, just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach.

"I'm dress in my new clothes," Luis said interrupting my thoughts. "The _nenas _**(girls) **won't be able to resist this Latino stud."

"Good for you," I mumble.

"Mama said I should pour this pitcher of water on you if you don't get up."

Was privacy too much to ask for? I take my pillow and chunk it across the room. It's a direct hit. The water splashes all over him.

"_Culero," _**(ass)** he screams at me. "These are the only new clothes I got."

A fit of laughter is coming through the bedroom door. Carlos, my other brother, is laughing like a frickin' hyena. That is, until Luis jumps him. I watch the fight spiral out of control as my younger brothers punch and kick each other.

"_They're good fighters," _I think proudly as I watch them duke it out. But as the oldest male in the house, it's my duty to break it up. I grab the collar of Carlos's shirt but trip on Luis's leg and land on the floor with them. Before I can regain my balance, icy cold water is poured on my back. Turning quickly, I catch mi'ama dousing us all, a bucket of poised in her fist above us while she's wearing her work uniform. She works at the local store, it doesn't pay much but with me being in the LB we don't need much.

"Get up," she orders, her fiery attitude out in full force.

"Shit Ma," Carlos says standing up.

Mi'ama takes what's left in her bucket sticks her fingers in the icy water and flicks the liquid in Carlos's face. Luis laughs and before he knows it, he gets flicked with water as well. Will they ever learn?

"Any more attitude, Luis?" she asks.

"No ma'am," Luis says, standing like as straight as a soldier.

"You have any more filthy words to come out of that _boca _**(mouth)** of yours, Carlos?" she dips her hand in the water as a warning. Carlos looks like he wants to say something slick but knowing him he would back because it was mama.

"No ma'am," echoes soldier number two.

"And what about you Alejandro?" wait what about me? I didn't do anything which is exactly what I tell her.

"What? I was trying to break it up," when I realize I was going to get in trouble if I didn't stop it sooner or later. I decided to give her my best you-can't-resist-me-smile. She looks at me as if I honestly think she would fall for that trick which I'm hoping it will. She flicks water in my face. "That's for not breaking it sooner. Now get dressed, all of you, and come eat breakfast before school."

So much for my can't resist me smile. Man if Brittany was here she could probably get me out of this.

"_Stop thinking about her!"_

"You know you love us," I called after her. One to just mess with her. And two so I could forget about the past.

I took a quick shower trying to push down my perverted thoughts about a certain snow girl and the things we use to do in this shower.

_Flashback two years ago_

_I walked inside my house and heard the water in our bathroom running. Who the hell was taking a shower? Mi'ama was working, Carlos was with Kiara, Luis was at soccer practice. So who the hell was here? I walked to the door and pressed my ear and heard…singing?_

Well, I couldn't tell you  
>Why she felt that way<br>She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her  
>I just watched her make<br>The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
>Too many, too many problems<br>Don't know where she belongs  
>Where she belongs<p>

She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<p>

With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<p>

_Brittany was here. Oh shit mi novia _**(my girlfriend) **_was here! Of course this wasn't the first time she would come and stay at my place. She's been doing this since she was ten; I continue to listen to her singing. Mi amor _**(my love) **_was an amazing singer. I loved her beautiful voice. I slowly open the door as I continue to listen to her beautiful words. _

Open your eyes  
>And look outside<br>Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
>And now you can't find<br>What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
>Too many, too many problems<br>Don't know where she belongs  
>Where she belongs<p>

She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<p>

With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<p>

_She kept singing and I kept listening, I was so into her song that I didn't even realize I was undressing myself and entered the shower until I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to my body. I felt her body stiffen but relax when she realize it was me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a sweet kiss._

"_Canta para cariño," _**(Sing for me love)**_ I whispered in her ear. I could hear her swallowing and I couldn't help but laugh. I place my head in the crook of her neck and listen to the words of her song._

Her feelings she hides  
>Her dreams she can't find<br>She's losing her mind  
>She's falling behind<p>

She can't find her place  
>She's losing her faith<br>She's falling from grace  
>She's all over the place, yeah<p>

She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<p>

With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<p>

She's lost inside, lost inside  
>Oh oh<br>She's lost inside, lost inside  
>Oh oh, oh<p>

_I turned her around and kissed her luscious lips. I heard a small moaning sound and couldn't help but feel myself getting hard. My arms went to her sweet ass and gave it a good squeeze. I lifted her from the ground as she wrapped her long sexy legs around my waist. _

"_Bedroom," she whispered seductively._

"_Anything for you princesa," _**(Princess)**

_I turned off the water and headed for my room. I placed her down and started to nip her neck. Marking her as mine._

_I was about to enter her-_

_Flashback interrupted_

"Yo Alex are done? I gotta take a piss." My eyes flashed wide open as Carlos pound on the door.

"Espérate idiota. Ya mero cabo." **(Wait you dumbass I'm almost finish)**

"Hurry up then." I waited until I knew for sure he was gone. I banged my head against the wall. Fuuuuuccckkkk. Something tells me that this is going to be a year that I won't forget.

Now that I think about it, I wish I could forget maybe then it wouldn't hurt so bad to remember the pain I caused her.

**XxXxX**

I pulled on my black leather jacket, giving mi'ama a quick peck on the cheek and head out. Surprisingly there were no problems today and Luis and Carlos actually behaved themselves. Thank God. I start walking to my bike when a familiar female voice shouts to me. Too bad it's not the one I want to here.

Carmen Sanchez, my neighbor and my ex-girlfriend. The one before and after Brittany.

"Hey Carmen," I mutter.

"How about giving me a ride?"

Her short black skirt shows off her killer legs and her tight ass shirt showing the world her perky chichis.

"Well are you?" as much as I didn't want to Carmen was my home girl whether we're a couple or not we have each other's back, it's the code we live by.

"Get on."

Carmen hops on my motorcycle and has the fucking nerves to place her hands on my thighs while pressing against my backside. If she thinks that this would make me forget what happen then she is dead wrong. I will never forgive her for what she did. Then again it was partly my fault but I still hated her for it.

One thing about me I never forget the past, I remember it well, cause even though my past is fucked up as my future the past is the only thing that keeps me going. My past is the only place I can go to see mi angel sonríe **(my angel smiling)**

**Brittany's point of view**

I sat at the steps of school waiting to see if either Paco or Isa would come to me and speak to me. If they didn't I wouldn't blame them. Alex still thinks that Paco and I haven't spoken to each other. Which is fine with me, the last thing I want is for Alex to hate Paco for no reason at all.

I decided to take out one of my books and started reading.

Yeah, yeah yeah. I know what you're thinking, Brittany Elise reading? The most 'popular' girl is a bookworm. The answer is yes. I love reading and I don't give a damn what people say. I heard a motorcycle approaching and knew that he was here.

"Thanks for the ride Alex," I look up and see Alex and Carmen? Both of them getting off of Julio. I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces.

When Carmen got off she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and peck his cheek. Guess they were back together. I slowly got up and headed to my locker not looking back. I felt like a robot. Every move I made was mechanical and sluggish. When I reached my locker I opened it and started to take out whatever I needed and putting everything that I didn't needed.

"Hey gorgeous want me to walk you to class?"

I didn't know if it was Colin or some other loser that would hit on me whenever Paco wasn't around but I didn't care. I closed my locker and headed for the library the one place I can truly be alone.

**XxXxX**

As soon as I got there I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe it. He was back with her. The girl that ruined everything? Okay maybe not everything but still. I whipped my eyes and picked up my books. Placing the picture of me and Alex back in my book I walked out and headed to class hoping that I don't see him today. I bumped into someone, dropping all of my books and papers. I look up to see the one person I wanted to avoid.

"Alejo/mamacita?" **(A/N: I was planning on stopping here but I figure you guys deserve way more than this.)**

Did he just call me my nickname?

Blue eyes met warm chocolate brown eyes that would always have warmth and love for me. Now they were just empty bottom less pits.

"You okay?"

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine," I said getting up and picking up my books.

"Next time watch were you're going bitch." I could feel my back stiffen and fear going up and down my spine. Something told me this wasn't going to be easy.

I turned to him and smiled.

"Sorry, how are you?" he looked at me as if I lost my mind. Even when he was a total ass whole to me I still continue to show him I was here for him.

"Been good," he said in shock and disbelief.

"That's good?" god could I sound lamer?

Great now there was an awkward silence that fell. I so wanted to break the tension. When were little talking to each other became second nature. There was never a second when we were quiet. Now we can't even go two seconds without arguing.

I was about to speak when the warning bell rang. I got up and ran without saying good bye. Something I really regret.

**Alex's point of view**

Did she seriously call me by my nickname? It didn't matter. She was gone she was no longer apart of my life and I plan to keep it that way. I got up and dusted myself. Damn it, her stupid perfume was lingering off my shirt. I was about to head to class when something caught my eye. I picked it up and was surprise to see what it was. I could feel a smile spreading across my face.

I guess no matter what I do she still cares about a pendejo like me.

Shoving the piece of paper into my back pocket I headed to class. Ignoring the aching pain in my chest.

**With Brittany **

**Brittany's point of view**

**English honors classroom**

**9:20 a.m.**

Where is it? Oh my god where the fuck is it? I spilled everything on top of my desk and started searching. I open all of my books to make sure if I misplace it or if by some messed up miracle it would be there. Luck was not on my side. I quadruple check my purse and pockets to see if it was there.

It wasn't it. Maybe I left it at home? No, no way. I never went anywhere without that picture. I was close to tears. If I didn't find it I have no clue what I would do!

The door open and Mrs. O'Kelly my favorite teacher enter the room. Great that meant that class was starting which also meant that I am going to have to wait until the end of the day before I could find my picture.

**With Alex**

**Alex's point of view**

**Calculus classroom**

**9:25 a.m.**

The teacher was talking about what she expected from us and what she was going to teach but I wasn't listening instead my mind was set on the picture in front of me. It was Brittany's favorite picture of us. It was of our first Halloween together I had my arms wrapped protectively around her waist while she was giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek. If I looked real closely I could see the two of us blushing.

I turned the picture and read what the two of wrote when Shelly gave us the picture.

"_I will always love you,"_

Hard to believe how innocent we were and how we thought our promise would last. Damn we were stupid.

"Mr. Fuentes?" I look up to see the teacher glaring at me.

"Yes?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"In the future I would hope you pay attention."

"No promises." I beamed at her. She shook her head in disgust and continued with the lecture. I continued to look at the picture and smile, knowing that if things were different both me and Brittany could've still been together.

**With Brittany **

**Lunch time**

**12:15 p.m.**

"Come Brittany, if we don't hurry Darlene is going to give our seats away," Morgan said with worry. As if Darlene is going to let anyone sit were I sit. According to the whole school I am Fairfield's Princess and everyone wants to sit with royalty. Whoppie.

"Hey Brittany!" Darlene practically shouted in my ear.

"Hi Darlene."

"So now that everyone is hear I want to talk about that I am having a party this weekend…"

She's talking but all I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah. I wonder what Paco and Alex are doing?

**With Alex and Paco**

**Alex's point of view**

**12:15 p.m.**

Paco and I were sitting with our gang just outside the school. Normally los gringos sat inside while we sat outside. It was better that way, we avoided less fights that way. As we ate our tacos that mi'ama made I can't help but feel that stupid picture in my pocket getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"_Remember Alejandro, if you betray me she dies." He stroke her long silky hair and smiled at me. Chuy's grip tightens around me. Damn it! How could I be so stupid? How could I let them know my one weakness?_

"_Mmm…Alex…" mi ángel talked in her sleep. Hector bended his head and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. That alone made my blood boil! How dare he touch her! I tried to escape Chuy but his grip just got tighter on me. _

_Hector got up and walked up to us._

"_So Alex, are you going to do what I said and forget what happened? Or is your ángel _**(angel) **_going to pay for _**your **_mistakes?"_

_I looked at him, than at the only girl who held my heart. He knew my answer, hell to this day there is no doubt in my mind that he knew before I did._

"Alex you okay?"

Paco said snapping me out of my thoughts. Brown eyes met brown eyes. I didn't have to tell Paco what was wrong and he didn't have to ask.

He clasped his hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. That was all the reassurance I needed.

The two of us continue to eat our lunch in peaceful silence.

**Brittany's point of view**

The bell rang ending class. I halled ass and headed to my next class Mrs. Peterson. I hope she was better than the rest of my class. Right before I got to my class my phone range.

I pulled it out and answer.

"Hello?"

"Brittany, its' your father I need you to head to the front office right away,"

"Daddy, I'm in school. Is this important?"

"Yes Brittany it is."

"Well what's going on?"

**Alex's point of view**

I walked to Peterson's class with Isa and Paco. The only class I had with them. When we were half way there my damn phone decided to ring. I thought it would be mi'ama to remind me to pick up Luis from soccer but surprisingly it wasn't mi'ama. It was Enrique?

What the hell did he want?

"Contesta, (**answer)" **Isa and Paco answered at the same time. Sometimes I wonder why Britt and I hooked them up. I did what they said and answer my cousin. This better be good if I get caught and get in trouble Enrique is gonna pay, big time.

"Que paso? **(what happened?)**

"Alejo, get your ass to the hospital now!" he shouted into the damn thing.

"Why?" I asked a bit annoyed. Didn't he know I was in school?

**Brittany/Alex's point of view**

**Enrique/Britt's father at the same time**

"Because Shelley has gone into labor and is about to give birth."

**Both Alex and Brittany**

"Ah hell."

_(Away from this place I have made)  
>Won't you take me away from me<em>

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_  
><em>I have grown so weary of this lie I live<em>

_I've woken now to find myself_  
><em>In the shadows of all that I have created<em>  
><em>I'm longing to be lost in you<em>  
><em>I, I've woken now to find myself<em>

_I've been lost in shadows of my own_  
><em>I'm longing to be lost in you, away from me, from me<em>  
><em>From me, from me, from me<em>  
><em>From me, from me, from me<em>

**A/N: Love it hate tell me what you think okay? And don't worry it won't take me forever to update I promise **

**~Well till next time**

**~Goddess of Night out ^^**


	5. protecting the last piece of my damage

**A/N: Hello everyone! Today is a special day for me and in celebration of this day I have decided to update not one, not two, hell not even three but ALL OF MY STORIES! Yep you read right all of them. Reason for this is because today happens to be my sister Tere and my bestest bestest friend who is also my sister in every way but blood Patty's birthday so in celebration of their birthdays I will be updating seven of my stories either their gonna be long or I updated two chapters^^ now as usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed. And don't worry I will update ^^**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 4: protecting the last piece of my damage heart **

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
>Would you believe me, would you agree<br>It's almost that feeling we met before  
>So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy<br>When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<br>Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
>Oh I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
>Something so tender I can't explain<br>Well I may be dreaming but til I awake  
>Can't we make this dream last forever<br>And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<em>

**Front Office**

**Alex's point of view**

Normally I wouldn't care if a woman has gone into labor but Shelly was Enrique's girl and she was giving birth to his kid. According to the doctor's it was going to be a boy but Shelby had a hunch that it was going to be a girl. I didn't care as long as it was healthy; I mean it was going to be my cousin so I guess it didn't matter at all.

I quickly ran to the front office, when I opened the door I stopped. Great, just what I needed. The blond turned around and gave me an awkward smiled.

"Hi Alex,"

"Hey Brit,"

Shit I just called her by her nickname. Please tell me she didn't hear my slip up.

Brittany smiled at me and turns back to the receptionist. Either she didn't hear me or she's pretending that she didn't. most likely she's pretending.

"Can I help you?" the lady asks me.

"Huh, oh I need a pass."

"Oh, right your mother called." She grabbed a paper and handed it to me.

"Well off you go," she said as if she was done with us. Brittany and I headed out.

"Do you want a ride?" I turned to the snow girl, hard to believe that she and I use to be so comfortable with each other and now whenever we saw each other it was all…awkward.

"Thanks but I'm a ride my bike,"

"You finished Julio?" she asked her eyes wide with excitement. I remember telling her during our freshmen year that I'll be fixing a bike that I found in the junk yard and once I find one I'll be naming it after my uncle.

"Yeah, I can't believe you remembered that," I said in disbelief. I honestly thought she forgot about me, or at least everything we use to do together.

"I remembered everything Alex," she whispered so softly that no one would be able to hear her but I did. I stared at her wide eyed open. Not sure of what to say. The wind picked up and blew at us. Brittany's hair was lashed across her face making her look like some super model.

"WE better hurry before Enrique and Shelly come and kill us both." She said shivering due to the cold.

I pulled off my jacket and gave it to her.

"This is the last time I'll do this mamacita," I whispered in her ear as I placed my jacket on her shoulders. I walked away from her without looking back. When I said that I didn't know if I meant giving her my jacket or if I meant that it would be the last time I'll be talking to her.

**Brittany's point of view**

I shivered after Alex left and I knew it wasn't because of the cold. I shook my head and ran to my car without looking back.

**XxXxX**

I ran through the doors and up to the receptionist.

"Shelly Ellis,"

"And you are?"

"Her sister and cousin," I turned around and saw Alex standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. I was trying really hard not to blush. I always loved whenever he stood like that, I don't know why but it was always a turn on for me.

"Oh you must be Brittany and Alex," she said with a smile at us.

"Shelly is in room 204 and she wants the both of you there,"

Both Alex and I ran to the room, when we got there Alex opened the door and gestured for me to enter first. I got in and threw him a quick grateful smile. I went in and found Enrique, Shelly, Mama Fuentes, my dad, Carlos, Luis, and Kiara.

"Hey look who decided to show up," Carlos said. I couldn't help but smile at him. I really do miss Carlos and Luis.

"Brittany!" Luis ran to me and gave me a hug. I miss my little brother so much and I am so glad that I got the chance to see him.

Giving him a kiss on the forehead I rushed to Shelly's side.

I stroke her face.

"Hey sis,"

"Hey baby girl, hey Alex,"

"Hey Shelly," he said smiling at her. I tried so hard not to hate her I mean a part of me was jealous at the fact that Alex was nice to her but another part understood since it was Shelby and he didn't went out with her and cheated on her and, and. I mentally shook myself. That's all in the past Brittany, let it go. Or at least the parts that left you scarred for life.

Shelly's eyes widen for a moment before she started screaming bloody murder. The doctor came in and decided to help out.

"Aright everyone but three people needs to get out."

Kiara, Carlos, Luis, Alex, and I decided to be the ones to get out and leave Mama Fuentes, my dad, and Enrique to take care of Shelby.

We went to the living room. Kiara sat down on Carlos' lap while Luis sat down next to them. Only Alex and I were left standing.

"You should probably sit down."

"Thanks but I'm fine maybe you should sit since you can't put too much weight on that ankle of yours," when we're ten Alex broke his leg and he wasn't allowed to put too much weight on it. Once again he looks at me with shock. Did he honestly think that I would forget about all the times we had together? Fat chance.

We all stood there waiting for the news. Hours later the doctor came to get us.

"Well both mother and child are as healthy as ever," the five of us let out a breath of relief.

"IS it a boy or girl?" Luis asks brown eyes full of excitement.

The doctor laughed.

"Shelly had a healthy little boy." The five of us let out shouts of excitement before the doctor shooed us and reminded us that we were at a hospital.

"Can we please see them?" Alex asks.

"Of course, right this way."

We reached the room where Shelly was and entered it. There we found my sister holding my little nephew. Most babies look funny when they are born but Shelby's son looked so adorable. He had a nice tan skin and a cute little nose. He wasn't pudgy or to small but just the right side. He was perfect.

"Ohh, he is so cute," Kiara said smiling at the little boy.

"Yeah, he is." I saw that Enrique looked happy knowing that he helped create this tiny life. Not that I blame him. I was shock that this cute thing came out of my sister. I walked up to them.

"He's…"

"Perfect," Shelby said. We both smiled and chuckled. I kissed his forehead and looked at my sister.

"So what are you guys naming him?" Alex said as he stood on the other side. Guess there where some things you could never forget.

Shelby looked at Enrique who smiled and nodded his head.

"Jayden, Jayden Fuentes."

When I heard the name I almost cried. Jayden was my baby brother but he was born as a still born and both Shelly and I were devastated to know that our brother died at such a young age. I think maybe that was the reason why my mom broke down and tried to make us perfect. Since she couldn't be perfect she'll make her daughters as perfect as can be. Sadly that didn't work.

"That's perfect," I said smiling kissing my nephew on his cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Jayden."

**Alex's point of view**

I watched as everyone carried Jayden around when it was my turn I made sure that I was careful with the little _niño_ **(boy)**

"Hola, Jayden, I'm your cousin Alex,"

I said as I bounced the little boy up and down. Jayden's eyes opened and met mine. The most amazing icy blue eyes met my brown ones.

It was weird staring into my little cousin's eyes but it felt right as if this tiny life was everything I wasn't. I vowed that I wouldn't let him get sucked into the LB no matter what Hector or Enrique said. Little Jayden smiled at me; his tiny hands wrapped around my finger.

"I think he likes you Alejo," Enrique said.

"That's because he doesn't know me." I whispered so softly that no one could hear me, but one girl did. And sadly that girl was able to read me better than anyone out there.

I looked up to see Brittany's blue eyes piercing through mines.

"_Que?" _**(What?)**

"_Nada," _**(Nothing)**

I hand little Jay back to his father. Enrique takes his son and gently bounces him up and down. I looked how everyone was basicly gushing over the baby. I guess you couldn't blame them since he was pretty darn cute, but then again he was a Fuentes and us Fuentes men always came out looking like gods.

"_elle es muy precioso Enrique," _**(he is very precious Enrique)**

I couldn't help but agree with mi'ama.

Everyone agreed with her, (well Luis had to transfer for Britt's father) but yeah…

I shook my head. I had to get out of here, being in here made me think of things that I shouldn't be thinking about. Without anyone noticing I slowly opened the door and stepped outside.

**Brittany's point of view**

Everyone was gushing over Jayden that no one seem to notice that Alex had left the building. But I did, just like when we're kids I followed him just to make sure he was okay.

I stepped out and found him standing on the steps smoking.

"I really hate that you do that you know?" I said knowing he wouldn't care what I thought.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me you always hated when I did some type of drug."

"Still do,"

"Why aren't you with your sister and nephew?"

"Why aren't you with your cousins?" I retaliate.

He didn't say anything instead he just took another drag of his cigarette.

The wind decided to pick up as it whipped my hair across my face, I didn't know why but I was peaking at Alex to see if he would say or do anything. Not to my surprise he just stood there in a t-shirt and ripped jeans with his hands in his pockets.

Standing still as a statue, I wonder if he still wanted to be numb so he won't have to feel anything. I remembered how he once told me that he would love nothing more than to feel well nothing. I wonder if he still feels that way.

Judging by the way he's standing and how guarded his face is I didn't have to look too close to get my answer.

"Why are you still here?"

I flinched when I looked into his eyes that once held love and adoration for me but were now filled with hatred and disgust. I sense that there was a double meaning behind his words.

"Because I still care."

I didn't want to tell him that the real reason why I was still there was because of our promise. Don't get me wrong that was part of the reason why I was staying by his side the other reason was because I needed him. Because I still loved him, loving him wasn't a choice it was a need. I needed his love just like he needed mine.

Even though he said that it was over and he didn't care about me I could see behind his lies and I just hoped that he couldn't see behind mines.

"Bullshit," he said.

"What?"

"Come on Brittany. You can lie to the world, you can lie to Paco and Isa, hell you can even lie to yourself but you could never lie to me. What's the real reason your still here?"

"I told you because I care,"

"_No me mientes Brittany," _**(don't lie to me Brittany)**

I swallowed a lump that was begging to form.

"I'm not lying Alex,"

"Tch, whatever bitch. Looks like you wasted my time." He took the last drag of his cigarette and past me without looking back.

"I wasn't lying, I still care about you no matter what you do I still love you," I said a little too late but I was glad that he didn't hear that. I already lost him as my boyfriend, I wasn't going to lose him as a person.

I sat down on the steps and covered my mouth holding back my sobs. God how pathetic am I?

**Alex's point of view**

"_I wasn't lying, I still care about you no matter what you do I still love you," _those were the last words I expected to hear coming out of her mouth. As soon as I heard them it took all my will power not to go and wrap my arms around her and hold her.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her as well, that I never stopped but I knew I couldn't. if I did, it would just bring us more pain.

I shook my head I needed to forget Brittany. She was my past and I pray to God that she'll have a better future than me.

I walked in and sat down on one of the waiting chairs knowing that I'll be called over by my brothers or by Enrique. I heard footsteps coming and I knew it was one of my brothers. I looked up and it was the last person I expected to see.

**Brittany's point of view**

After I finished whipping my tears I decided to head back inside problem was I heard two cars screeching by I turned to see that they were driving really fast. Oh no, a drive by! I quickly turned and ran inside the building; problem was I felt a huge amount of pain in my leg. I looked down and my eyes widen in fear.

"Oh no,"

**Alex's point of view**

Great I can handle my cousin my brothers hell I can even handle mi'ama but I couldn't handle her. And by that I meant that I couldn't be a pendejo to her.

"Hey Alex," Brittany's cousin and Carlos' love interest said to me smiling sweetly.

"Hey…" I heard gun shots just outside the building which meant one thing. A drive by!

I quickly ran to Kiara's side and tackled her to the ground shielding her body with my own. Bullets where shot through the windows as everyone tried to find cover. I could feel Kiara shaking so I held her tightly to my body, if I got shot _está bien _**(it's fine) **but if Kiara got shot…damn I didn't even wanted to think about that. After what felt like hours but was really only two minutes the drive by stopped.

Slowly as possible I got up with a shaky Kiara still in my arms.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Ye-yeah, I-I'm fi-fine. Tha-thanks Al-Alex,"

I couldn't help but laugh and was glad that she was safe, wait a minute. Even though I was happy that Kiara was okay she wasn't the person that I was most concern for. Oh shit! _Brittany!_

I ran to the door hoping that someone could watch over Kiara for me. 

When I stepped outside the sight before me made my heart literally drop on the ground. Brittany was lying on the ground, her hands clutching her leg as if to stop the bleeding. Memories of mi papá getting shot came rushing back seeing him dying in front of me was the worst thing that could've ever happened to me. There was no way I was reliving that. Thoughts of losing her the same way I lost mi papá have me shaking I mentally shook my head. Right now Britt needed me and I had to be there for her. I rushed to her side and gently picked her up. Apparently I did it to fast since a hiss escape her mouth.

"Shhh cariño you're going to be fine. Just relax and let me take care of you."

"Alejo?" her blue eyes looked up to me. Hard to believe just a second ago they were full of life now they were struggling to remain conscious.

I could see that she was struggling not to cry but was failing.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"Just rest mamacita, I'll be right here."

I ignored the whimpering that came out of her lips and the fact that she's clutching onto my shirt with her tiny hands. It's almost as if I was her life line and the only thing in this world worth living for.

I shake my head and rush her inside.

"I need help!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Oh fuck, looks like I got my wish about someone taking care of Kiara. Problem was they came at a bad time.

"Brittany!" Kiara and my brothers shout. They rush to us but stopped when I shook my head. This isn't what I needed right now.

A doctor came rushing to my side. He held his arms out for me to hand her over; sad part is I didn't want to let her go but I had no choice. Forcing myself to move my hands I handed Brittany over to the doctor.

"Is she…is she going to be alright doctor?" I asked. I could hear my voice cracking at the end and knew I was close to crying.

"Don't worry son, she just needs a blood transfusion, rest and she'll be fine." He said smiling at me.

I wasn't sure if he said that because he meant it or if he said it just to make me feel better.

**Brittany's point of view**

Numb. My whole body was numb, I couldn't feel a thing. No pain nothing. All I felt was my body flowing down in a bottomless pit.

I hated not feeling nothing, hell I couldn't even feel a single emotion.

Funny the one person who does want to feel their emotions can't and the one who doesn't want to feel a single thing can. Paco was right, irony was a bitch.

I started to hear voices.

"She'll be fine…"

"What about…"

"Don't worry everything's fine…"

The numbness started to go away (thank God) and I felt myself being pulled out of this endless sea of darkness.

When I came to I saw the most beautiful doctor. She had curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and nice tan skin.

"Hello sweetie." Her voice was smooth and velvet like.

"Hi," God did that groggy voice really belonged to me?

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb,"

*Chuckles*

"Don't worry you honey, your friend was able to bring here just in time. We almost you but we're able to save you." she said smiling.

"Umm…by any chance did you see a Hispanic boy that was with me?"

I wanted to know if Alex stayed true to his word or if he left me, again.

The doctor smiled.

"Yes he was with you but my husband told him along with your family to stay in the waiting room. Would you like me to send for him?"

"Yes but only him,"

The doctor laughed.

"Very well,"

She turned to go and went to go and fetch Alex. i laid my head back down on the pillow and waited for my knight in shining armor to come.

**Alex's point of view**

Kiara, Carlos, Luis, mi'ama, Enrique, and Bri**ttany**'s dad were all sitting waiting to hear the news about Britt. When we told them they started to panic but me being the cool headed one I told them that she was going to be alright. (I hope).

After hours of waiting (it was only thirty minutes) the doctor that took Brittany away from me came in.

"How is she doc?" I asked before anyone else could.

"Well, as of right now she's conscious, she should be fine. The bullet went right by her so she should be fine."

I let out a breath of relief. Never in my life had I been so happy.

"Can we see her?" Mr. Ellis ask.

"Well right now she only wants to see one person," he looks at me.

"Me?" I asked dumbfound.

"Yes you _estúpido _**(stupid) **now go and see what she wants," Carlos said. Leave it to my brother to go and ruin the mode. Glaring at him I followed the doctor to Brittany's room.

"Is she going to need any crutches or anything like that?"

"No, she won't I suggest that she should get plenty of rest but other than that she should be fine."

"When can she go home?"

"My, my aren't we the concern boyfriend?"

I didn't want to correct him but at the same time I want those words to be true.

"Well to answer your question yes she will be able to go home after her father signs some papers." He said. Opening the door I stepped in. I was a bit scare to know what I was going to find.

Instead of finding her in pain I found her smiling at me as if the minute I entered the room it was like Christmas morning for her.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

I walked up to her. Without thinking I stroke her hair.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled at me and I ain't gonna lie but as soon as she smiled at me it felt like the whole room just lit up.

"Better now that you're here,"

I ignored her words along with the fact that my heart was beating like crazy.

There was a silence but the funny thing it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. For the first time we didn't have no awkwardness between us it was just peaceful silence just like it used to be.

"_Remember Alejandro, if you betray me she dies."_

I quickly pulled away from her.

"Alex-"

"I got to go," I walk out the door not bothering to look back at her face knowing that I hurt her.

**Brittany's point of view**

I watched as Alex left the room. I immediately pulled my legs to my chest and cried. Why does he always do this? Every time we have a perfect moment he finds a way to ruin it. Why can't he see how much I need him? Why can't he see that he's always hurting me when he does this?

I wished that for once I can have Alex to myself with no one else just him and me. Hell sometimes I just wish I could get away from all of this. I lift my head up and whip my eyes. I didn't need this, I can't keep hoping for something that is never going to happen. Alex has my heart he always will but he just keep breaking it and breaking it. Well no more.

I can't keep breaking my heart. I just can't keep doing this to myself. Taking a deep breath I already made up my mind. Alex Fuentes will not hurt anymore he will not break my already broken heart. Not anymore.

**Alex's point of view**

I was glad that Brittany was safe don't get me wrong I love Brittany hell I still do but I can't put her in danger. I can never do that to her, not again.

Taking a deep breath I decided to head home where I can think in peace.

**XxXxX**

I was lying on my bed when the door opened and I heard voices.

"Mrs. Fuentes you didn't have to do this, I could've stayed with My _tios _**(uncle and aunt)**.

"_Si _but-"

"I miss you Brittany and come on it wouldn't hurt you to stay with us for a few weeks right?" Luis said.

"Besides if you stay and behave then Kiara's father would let her stay over as well." Carlos.

I heard a smacking sound and didn't have to know that mi'ama just smack Carlos on the back of his head.

*Laughs*

Okay what the hell was going on? I got out of bed and headed for the living room. As I entered I saw Brittany's blue eyes looking at me. I immediately stopped. Something wasn't right here. Oh shit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked like the pendejo I was and tried to ignore the look on her eyes.

"My dad needed to go to a conference meeting at the last minute and he didn't want me to stay with my mother which I don't blame him I was about to stay with Kiara when your mother suggested that I stay with you guys since it's been a while since I've been here. Don't worry I'm only here for a week and then I'll leave." She said in a cheerful tone but I know that underneath that cheerfulness I could sense some bitterness and hatred.

"Chica gots some attitude now doesn't she?" I asked amused. I always love when I can get her all fired up.

Instead of playing along she turns to mi'ama.

"Do you need any help with cooking?"

Mi'ama smiles at her I forgot how close she and Brittany were. Hell Britt started calling her mama when she was ten years old and mi'ama started to call her mija as well.

"Thank you Brittany but why don't you just go ahead and rest. A lot has happened today."

Oh mama you have no idea.

"Alright," she said a bit disappointed.

Luis grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

"Come on Brittany let's go outside and play soccer."

Luis said grabbing her hand and pulling her to outside.

"Carlos go with them just to make sure they don't overdo it."

Carlos went over there so that just left me and mi'ama.

We both stood there quiet neither of us willing to speak. Finally I was done with all this silence so I decided to break it.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Because I don't like that _pendeja _taking care of my hija. And like it or not Alejandro I still see Brittany as my daughter."

I still saw her as the love of my life and you don't see me goning around inviting her to the house.

"I don't like her mom either but you know why I keep pushing her away."

Mi'ama knew better than anyone why I pushed Brittany away, It wasn't because I wanted to it was because I had to protect her. If I got closer than Hector could use that to his advantage. And that's the last thing I need.

Taking a deep breath I decided to head over to Paco's. he would want to know what happen to his baby sister and I have a feeling that he's gonna flip the shit when he hears that she was shot. **(A/N: I was planning on stopping here but it's my sister's and bff's birthday so I'll keep going)**

**XxXxX**

**Paco's house**

**3:43 p.m.**

"WHO THE FUCK DID IT?"

Yep I was right, Paco was gonna flip the shit.

"_No se, _**(I don't know) **but I do know is that when I find out I will beat the crap out of them," I said in emotionless voice.

Paco stopped pacing around his room and stared at me.

"Where is she?" I could tell he was trying to calm down.

"At my house, her dad doesn't trust her mom and frankly neither do I."

"Yeah we don't want another burglary to happen."

When we were thirteen the three of us stayed over at Brittany's house her mom was supposed to take care of us but instead she was at a country club party that she failed to realize that there was a burglary going on. If Paco and I weren't in the LB and weren't trained for this kinda of stuff none of us would have been here. We were also lucky that Enrique and Shelley decided to come home early from their date.

"I know, in a way I'm kinda glad that mi'ama invited her but then again…"

Paco's anger vanished as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Listen Alejo,"

Oh crap, when Paco called me Alejo or Alejandro that meant one thing. A lecture.

"I know that you're staying away from Britt to protect her but did you ever ask yourself that she might have been better off with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Britt is as you and every guy that wants to get in my little sister's pants would say, she's a hot mamacita, and every guy wants her. Problem is she ain't getting with no one she only wants to get with one person,"

I didn't want to look at Paco's face. I already knew who Britt wanted to be with.

"Pac, she shield herself away from me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when she came inside the house she got defensive. She now how has her guard up, something she knew she didn't have to do around me." I said.

"Well then it's your job to take down that shield."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Alex, I know you. The both of you are miserable without the other. So swallow your pride and go and win her back or you might lose her for good."

I swallow a lump that was begging to form. As much as I didn't want to admit it Paco was right, Brittany was straight up sexy as hell, any guy would want to get with her. I couldn't lose her to some pendejo like Colin even though I know he wouldn't have a chance with her.

I couldn't help but ask.

"She wouldn't…would she?" damn was that desperation that I was hearing? Was it really coming out of my mouth?

Paco just looks at me.

"Maybe, maybe not amigo but it all depends on one person."

"Who?"

Paco points at me and I already know the answer before it comes out of his mouth.

"You,"

**Fuentes house hold**

**3:56 p.m.**

**Brittany's point of view**

"You can sleep in your room Brittany." Mama Fuentes said with a huge smile as I entered the room that I use to call my own. Nothing has changed; the sheets are still the same, there are still posters from my favorite bands, pictures of me, Isa, Paco, Alex, and his family along with Shelley and me. Even my stuff turtle the one Luis gave me when I was sick.

I walked up to the bed and sat down grabbing my little LJ. (I had to name it after him, he was so happy to know that he was helping me out. And come on he was only five at the time so he wasn't sure what to do.)

"Thank you mama,"

"Anytime mija."

Mama Fuentes left me to be alone for a minute. I was lucky that my dad allowed me to get some clothes before I came over here. I decided to unpack and put all my clothes and necessities in the drawers.

I took a deep breath. I was home, but it didn't felt like home. Maybe because for me home was being in Alex's arms.

I hug little LJ closer and take out my little wolf. I place LJ and Guerreo on either side of the bed. I check the time and see that it's 4:00 and Alex is still not back. Oh well. I walk up to my dresser and see all my books. I look at them and pick out a random one.

I lay on my bed and begin to read the Hunger Games when the door of my room burst opened.

"SO the rumors are true. Alex kidnapped you and now you're stuck with his ugly ass for a whole week?"

Without thinking I get out of the bed and rush to my brother's side.

"PACO!" I yelled as he wraps his arms around my waist picks me up and spins me around.

"_Hola pequeña_, _como estas?_ **(hello little one how are you?)"**

I kissed his cheek and pulled back.

"Fine,"

"Really? Cause a little birdy told me that something happened to you today. Care to tell me what happened _pequeña?_ **(little one) **

Damn you Alex. I looked at Alex standing at the doorway and I couldn't help but glare at him. I just smirk unaffected by it.

"Umm…well…"

"Brittany," Paco said in a warning tone.

Taking a deep breath I decided to tell him what happened. I don't think I needed to tell him that both me and Alex got into another disagreement.

"Uh-hu," he said knowing that I'm holding back but I didn't want to tell him what happened before the shooting most likely Alex already told him. Sensing that I wasn't going to talk Paco decided that he'll let it go. For now at least, knowing Paco he's probably going to interrogate me whenever Alex isn't around.

"Yep," the three of us just stood there in my tiny room and was glad that this was a three bedroom apartment.

"Soooo…" I started causally.

"So?" Paco asks knowing that Alex wasn't going to say nothing.

"How was school?"

"Alright oh by the way in Peterson's class you and Alex are sitting together." He smiled at me and Alex.

Great, just fucking great. Just when I finally get the courage to forget about Alex the universe decides to throw us back together. I could easily see that Paco was trying hard not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"Oh shut up," I punched him on his shoulder.

"Ouch," he said rubbing his arm up and down.

"Oh please you and I both know that didn't hurt you one bit."

"Yeah your right,"

"Anyway can you guys please get out so I can have some privacy?"

Paco and Alex share a look.

Paco smirk as he left the room closing the door behind him. Wait a minute.

"Umm…Alex?"

"_Que quieres?" _**(what do you want?)**

I rolled my eyes. Two can play at this game.

"What I want is to know when did you guys get the door fix?" I said with a bit of attitude in my voice.

The doorknob was busted from the inside so it was only able from the outside. When I slept over Mama Fuentes would always remind me to leave either a shirt on top of the door or something so it wouldn't lock me in.

It was the main reason why I normally slept with Alex at least until I turned twelve so I had to sleep in this room.

"Oh fuck!"

He runs to the door and starts to bang on it.

"Paco? Paco open this fuck door! _Ahora! _**(now).**

He kept banging on the door until we heard Luis' voice.

"_Donde estan Brittany y Alex?" _**(Where are Brittany and Alex?)**

I run to the door with the palm of my hand I start tapping the door as loud as I could.

"Luis! Open the door! Paco's dumbass self locked us in here!" I shouted.

"Umm…"

"_Vente cachorro _**(come on puppy) **let's leave them alone and see what happened."

"Wait I thought Brittany and Alex…"

I didn't hear the rest since the two left and I heard the front door being opened then closed. Great just great now I'm stuck in the same room with him! Can this get any worse?

I turned and saw a very pissed off Mexicano. Yep it just did.

"I'm a call Isa and see if she can come over and lock us out." I reach behind my pocket to get my phone and I feel nothing. Where the hell was my phone?

Then I remembered how Paco's hug was longer than necessary and that I felt something being pulled out I thought it was just my imagination but turned out that Paco was reaching in my jeans and took my cell phone away from me! That pendejo!

"Give me your phone," I said holding my hand out to him.

"Why can't you use your phone?"

"Because Paco decided to take it! Now either give me your phone or call someone so they can come over and get us out of here!"

"Damn bitch what crawl up your ass and die?"

"I was just shot today Alex and I am not in the mode for one of your stupid games." Maybe it was just me but I could've sworn that I saw a bit of hurt flash across his eyes when I said that. I blink and still saw the same annoyance and hatred that I was so use to seeing.

He reaches in his front pockets then his back pockets and finally realization is drawn across his face.

"_Mierda!" _**(shit)**

"What? Don't tell me,"

"Paco took my phone as well,"

I threw my head back and groan in frustration. Great we were in another Paco prank. I am seriously going to kill that guy.

I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor. I landed hard on my butt but at the moment I didn't care. Alex and I were part of another Paco prank.

"You think after eight years of pranking us he'd get tired of it," Alex said.

I couldn't help but laugh. Paco was a prankster and he loved pranking both me and Alex sadly though he stopped when we turned thirteen. I never told anyone this but I loved it when he pranked us. It was always fun and we always had a good time with.

"Yeah but I guess he missed it," I said.

"Do you miss it?" he asks me. I looked up and as usual I couldn't read him, I decided to be honest and for now I'll allow my shield to drop just a little.

"Yeah, I missed it when Paco would play his little pranks on us." I said pulling my feet to my chest.

I looked up and saw Alex staring at me, the way he looked at me it was as if that wasn't what he meant and that wasn't the answer he wanted. He got up from my bed and came to sit down next to me. Our shoulders brush against each other and I tried to ignore the fact that our knees were touching. I could feel his warmth and I could easily smell his sweet scent.

But I knew better than to fall for his tricks. I pulled my guard up and was ready to answer any question.

"Do you miss me?"

Okay I wasn't expecting that.

**Alex's point of view**

Paco and I agreed that I needed Brittany in my life so he and I came up with a great idea. The door to Brittany's room can only be opened from the outside so we both decided that we'll both go in and then Paco would go out and close the door locking both of us in.

As soon as I saw the smirk I knew that that was my cue telling me that the plan was set to motion. As soon as Paco closed the door I looked at Brittany's face and saw that it was full of slight confusion.

"Umm…Alex?"

"_Que quieres?" _**(what do you want?)**

I ask playing the pendejo that she thinks and knows I am.

She rolls her eyes.

"What I want is to know when did you guys get the door fix?" she said with a bit of attitude in her voice. Damn that was always a turn on.

She was waiting for an answer so I had to act like I didn't know that Paco just doped us.

"Oh fuck!"

I run to the door and starts to bang on it.

"Paco? Paco open this fuck door! _Ahora! _**(now).**

I kept banging on the door. Something told me that he was trying so hard not to laugh I kept this up until we heard Luis' voice.

"_Donde estan Brittany y Alex?" _**(Where are Brittany and Alex?)**

I stopped banging on the door but Britt had other plans. She came running to the door with the palm of her hand she started tapping the door as loud as she could she shouted so mi hermano could hear her.

"Luis! Open the door! Paco's dumbass-self locked us in here!" she shouted.

"Umm…"

Shit if he opens the door then the plan would be ruin! Luckily Paco was already a few steps ahead of us.

"_Vente cachorro _**(come on puppy) **let's leave them alone and see what happened."

"Wait I thought Brittany and Alex…"

I didn't get to hear what they said but if I had to guess Paco was telling him about the plan. Great the last thing I needed was for my brother to know. Brittany turns to me and sees that I'm pissed off. Hopefully she knows that it's not her I'm pissed off with.

"I'm a call Isa and see if she can come over and lock us out." Good luck with that.

See Paco was supposed to hug her for a long time and without her noticing take her phone. Looking at her face I could see that she realized what Paco did and she was pissed.

"Give me your phone," she said holding her hand out to me.

"Why can't you use your phone?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Because Paco decided to take it! Now either give me your phone or call someone so they can come over and get us out of here!"

"Damn bitch what crawl up your ass and die?" I asked amused and annoyed at the same time. Brittany looks at me with annoyance on her beautiful face.

"I was just shot today Alex and I am not in the mode for one of your stupid games."

I felt like my heart has been stepped on and stabbed a million times each cut deeper than the last, the thought of losing her like I almost lost mi papa had me scared shitless and she goes around saying like it was nothing? I could feel my blood boiling when she said that. I almost lost her and she goes around saying like it was nothing. Shit I was fucking worried for her.

She looked at me then blinked and I could tell that she saw annoyance and hatred. Annoyed that she would say that, hatred because I hated the fact that she got hurt and I wasn't there to protect her.

I reached in my front pockets then my back pockets and finally 'realization' is drawn across my face. I had to fight really hard to keep the smile that was desperately fighting its way across my face.

"_Mierda!" _**(shit)**

"What? Don't tell me,"

"Paco took my phone as well,"

Again I had to stop myself from laughing; her face was just too cute.

She threw her head back and groan in frustration. I cough into my hands to cover up my laughing. I walked to the bed and sat down

I saw Brittany leaning against the wall and slide down to the floor. I knew what she was thinking she thought that she and I were part of another Paco prank. Sad thing is she's actually apart of both Paco's and my prank.

"You think after eight years of pranking us he'd get tired of it," I said.

She laughed knowing that I was right. Paco had a nasty habit of pranking us, what no one (not even Paco himself) was that Paco wasn't the one who was always played pranks on Brittany. Whenever she got me mad I would play a small harmless prank on her and she would always think that it was Paco's fault she never thought that it was me.

"Yeah but I guess he missed it," she said. Yes this is the perfect opportunity.

"Do you miss it?" mi'ama, Luis, Carlos…me?

I ask her. She looked up and as usual she couldn't read me but I could read her, I could see that she dropped her guard just a little which I could feel myself getting happy.

"Yeah, I missed it when Paco would play his little pranks on us." she said smiling.

That's not what I meant. Obviously she didn't catch the double meaning behind my words. I got up from the bed and sat down next to her. I could feel my shoulder and knees touching her own, I felt her body stiffen and knew her guard was up. I had to do something to let her drop her guard.

Without thinking I asked her the one question that I already knew the answer to.

"DO you miss me?" from the corner of my eye I could see that I caught her by surprise. She could always try to hide her emotions from me but I'll always know what she's feeling and I could see that she did miss me. So it was no surprise when she said yes.

She buried her head in her knees so I wouldn't see her blush but I did.

"More than you know."

Even though she couldn't see me I nodded my head. I pulled out the picture and just stared at it, wishing that we could go back to that time when we were still innocent and thought that everything was alright with the world.

"I wish I was five and stayed five," I said.

Brittany lifted her head and stare at me. Her eyes widen when she saw the picture. I just continued to stare at it.

"Is that…"

"Yeah," was all I said still staring.

I laughed without humor.

"Remember when we were ten and wished that there were do-over days?" I asked looking at her. she slowly nodded her head and I could see that little by little her shield was coming down.

"Yeah, I still do." She said, guess I wasn't the only one.

I decided to tell her half the truth or at least as close to the truth that I could get.

"I just wish…that this-" I showed her the picture.

"Would last forever, that time would just stand still and allow us to have that day to ourselves."

Brittany's eyes soften.

"I wished for that to, I wish that we never grew up that we stayed young and that we still had our innocence."

Without thinking Brittany placed her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on top of hers. Just for one moment I allowed my guard down and so did she. Even though she could never have her guard up for a long time. I turned my head and kissed the top of her head.

She lifted her head and for that moment I allowed myself to be vulnerable. I allowed myself to drop my shield and show her that I still cared. Just like when we're still together I lean in and kissed her rose petal lips.

She was shock that I was kissing her but that shock quickly disappeared as she started to kiss me back. I glided my tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed me in. her hands cup my face as I gently pushed her to the ground.

Our kiss was getting more and more passionate by the second, I couldn't help but grind my hips against her clothed pussy. Brittany tilted her head back and moan into my mouth. Tilting her head back was a great idea.

I removed my lips from her mouth and attacked her neck giving her love bites and marking her as mine.

"Alex…" she moan my name. damn this girl knew how to turn me on. My lips moved from her neck to her jaw and back to her lips.

Her hands start running through my hair she then moves them to clutch my back pulling me closer to her body.

Our dry humping got more intense since she kept lifting her hips to match with my own thrusts.

Moans and gasps could be heard in the tiny room, after a while the two of us pulled back. Her chest heaving up and down raising her breast to touch my chest.

"Why?" she asked tears threatening to fall off those precious eyes of hers.

I whipped them away with my thumb and ask the stupidest question I could ever ask.

"Why?"

"Yes, why would you kiss me? I thought-"

I kissed her forehead and got off of her.

"I never stopped." Was all I said. I walked to the door and knocked on it three times. The door swung opened and Paco stood there smiling at me.

I looked back at the girl that held my heart and I hoped she would understand why I did what I did.

**Brittany's point of view**

"_I never stopped,"_

He never stopped? What the freak did he mean by that? My hands go to my swollen lips as I remember the kiss that we just shared. It was perfect, hell it was just like our first kiss only better. Damn I just wish that…

I got up and saw that my picture was lying on the ground. I crawl over to it and look at it. I couldn't help but smile, he never stopped loving me. But then why was he acting like this? I remember that I blamed the LB for doing this to him, I still do.

So if I had to guess he was only acting this way because of the LB? or because he wanted to? Some part of my brain still thought that Alex was acting like that because he wanted to, that he only wanted me for well…sex and all that other stuff.

I didn't want to believe it but like I said some sick twisted tiny part of me thought that.

I needed help, only one person can help me right now, well actually three but the third was at the hospital so I could only get two of them. I got up and headed to the living room. I saw my phone was sitting at the coffee table I grabbed and sent the text.

"_Need help meet me at the library in ten,"_

I really hoped I knew what I was doing.

**Library**

**Ten minutes later**

**Brittany's point of view**

"Okay girl you have ten seconds to talk or else I will make you talk,"

"It's good to see you to Isa," I said hugging her.

"So why are we here?" Kiara asked.

"I need help, big time."

So I told them everything. From beginning to end.

Isa got scared when I told her I was shot but I reassured her that it missed me by a long shot and nothing happened. When I got to the part of how Paco locked us in both Kiara and Isa were trying hard not to laugh but I could see they were failing miserably.

When I told them about the kiss and Alex's last words they looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"Brittany, do you think he might-"

"I don't know K, that's why I called you guys over. I want to be with him but at the same time…"

"At the same time what Brittany?"

"I don't want to get hurt again,"

"But the longer you wait, the more you're going to get hurt."

I didn't look at her, because deep down I knew she was right.

**Fuentes household**

**4:30 p.m.**

**Alex's point of view**

Paco and I were sitting on the steps to my house. We each had a can of beer in our hands thinking about today.

"So are you and the beauty queen going to get back together or are you guys going to keep acting like you don't love each other?"

I didn't answer hell I didn't know what I was supposed to say to that.

"I told her that I never stopped, I don't know if she knew what I meant or if she's acting ignorant."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She went to the library,"

I heard Paco laughing.

"What?"

"A blond who actually loves to read, you don't see that now a days now do you?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"If she gives me another chance then I guess I'll try to fix what was broken,"

"You mean what you broke,"

I glared at him but as always it didn't affect him. The two of us continued to sit and stare into nothing. I honestly didn't know how she was going to take it but I hoped beyond hoped that she would give me another chance and if she does then I won't let her go, not this time.

I heard a car beeping and I looked up to see Lucky parking on the curb.

"_Hola amigos!" _he said getting out of his Camaro.

"_Que pasa? _**(what's up?)**

Lucky lean against his car and stared at us with a smirk.

"What?"

"A little birdy told me that a certain snow girl is back,"

Both Paco and I looked at each other.

"Who told you that?" Paco asked.

"No one but I saw her coming out of your mama's car and I heard her saying she was grateful for letting her stay,"

Damn it! I didn't want anyone from the Blood to know that Brittany was staying over hell the only reason why I pushed her away was because of the LB.

I really hated my life half the times.

"Yeah she's staying over, got a problem with that?" Lucky just laugh.

"Nope I don't have a single problem with it." He said with a huge grin.

Something told me that he was actually happy that Brittany was staying over. a car pulled next to his and we looked to see Isa, Kiara, and my snow girl coming out of Isa's car.

"Hey Brittany,"

Brittany looked up and smiled at Lucky.

"Hey Lucky,"

"So what brings you here?"

"Same old same old I guess." She said shrugging a shoulder.

"Yeah, hey I heard your sister was due birth any day now."

"She gave birth a few hours ago," she said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah really,"

The six of us stood there neither of us willing to talk.

"I'll see you guys inside," she said as she grabbed Kiara and they both went inside without looking back at either of us.

Paco got up from the steps and walked up to Isa.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"So what did you and Brittany talked about?"

Isa just smiled.

"Nothing important." She said winking at me.

Something told me that they talked about me and her kissing. I swallowed a lump that was beginning to form. I didn't need her to interrogate me right now especially in front of Paco and Lucky.

"Okay then well I'll see you guys around," Lucky said leaving. Thank god.

Next it was Isa who said she had to go and practice since she was in the pom squad. Paco offered to walk her home and criticize her work. Something told me that they would be doing more than 'practicing' I shook my head and enter the house.

I saw Britt, Kiara, and Luis sitting on the couch watching some TV show.

Luis saw me and smiled at me.

"Hey Alex, want to watch TV with us?"

I didn't but at the same time I did.

"Sure why not," I sat down right between Luis and Brittany. I didn't felt her tense up so I'm guessing that things are cool between us?

We watched the show for half an hour until Carlos came in.

"Hey chica what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Brittany invited me to sleep over and she already talked to your mom and she was cool with it."

"Wait your sleeping over?"

"Mm-hm,"

Carlos put his hands together in a pray motion and looked at the ceiling and whisper a thank you. Luis and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Brittany and Kiara both smiled at him.

"So chica want to come and play soccer with me?"

Kiara smirk.

"Still think you can take me on Carlos?"

Carlos laugh.

"I don't think, I know I can whoop your ass in soccer,"

One thing that was funny about these two is they love a good challenge and they were always trying to win against one another.

"Let's go then,"

"Come on."

I laughed and looked at Brittany. She had an envious look and I didn't have to ask why was she looking at them like that. She was jealous that both Kiara and Carlos had a healthy relationship even though they weren't together their relationship was way better than ours. At least for now it was.

We continued to watch TV ignoring one another. As usual.

**Later that night **

**Brittany's room**

**Alex's point of view**

I looked inside Brittany's room to see that she was doing some homework. It was now or never.

I opened the door and saw her looking up to meet my eyes.

"What?" she asks not in a bitchy tone but in a curious tone.

I clear my throat.

"We need to talk,"

"Okay,"

"Come on," I said jerking my head. Brittany got off the bed and followed me. I went outside and grabbed the latter and placed it on the roof. I started climbing and felt that Brittany was following.

When I got on the roof I sat there and waited. When she came she hesitantly sat down next to me. I stared at the stars and something told me that I was going to be the one to talk.

"Did you mean it?"

Okay and here I thought I was going to be the one to start but I guess I was wrong.

I didn't have to ask what she meant.

"Mean what?"

She growled and under the moon light I could see that she was trying hard not to cry.

"Don't lie to me Alejo, did you mean what you said in my room or did you just said it so I would drop my guard?"

I took her face between my hands so that she could see that I was being serious.

"Mamacita, I meant it. I never stopped loving you I pushed you away for reason that I can't tell you but please know that I do love you Britt, that I never stopped hell I don't think I'll ever stop."

"Please Alejo, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying I swear to you that I love you. I loved you when I saved you from Darlene and I'll love you till the end."

The tears were falling down and I used my thumb to whip them off her precious face.

"_Un ángel no debe a llora." _**(an angel should never cry)**

I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm no angel."

I laugh.

"Yes you are, you're my angel."

"Alex I'm scared to love you again."

"Why _mi vida?"_

"Because I'm scared that you'll leave me again. I can't put my heart through that again. So please if I give you another chance please don't leave me. I don't think I can handle you leaving me again."

"_de lo prometo mi ángel _**(I promise you my angel) **that I'll never do that to you again. I swear it."

Brittany looked into my eyes and could see that I was being honest with her and she knew I wasn't going to hurt her. At least, I'll try not to hurt her again.

She threw herself at me as my hands wrapped themselves around her pulling her close. I could feel her crying while I just sat there stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her.

Her tiny hands clutched onto my shirt just like she did when we were at the hospital.

I pulled back and started to kiss her cheeks, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her jaw line, I peeked her lips and finally her forehead.

"Te amo corazón,"

I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Please Alex, don't break me, you're the only one that can break me so please don't hurt me."

"Mamacita, I told you. I'll never hurt you. not again."

The two of us kissed and all I could think was nothing could ruin this for me. How wrong I was…

_Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<em>

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall<br>So let me tell you this  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<em>

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss<br>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<br>A moment like this, oh like this  
>Oh I can't believe its happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
>Oh, like this<em>

**A/N: Well there you have it love it hate it tell me what you think okay?**

*******Sneak Preview time*******

Alex and I entered the halls of Fairfield high, everyone stared at us and whispered about us. Alex's hand tighten around mine. My cerulean eyes met his deep chocolate ones. With him by my side I know I'll be able to survive…

**XxXxX**

Brittany had her arms wrapped around me crying her heart out.

"Please Alex, promise me. Promise me that you won't seal drugs?" I wrapped my arms around her and stroke her hair.

"Don't worry mamacita I won't." that was the second time I lied to her in just one day…

**XxXxX**

The door to my room busted opened and I saw Isa with tears streaming down her face.

"Isa…what's wrong?"

"Britt…I'm pregnant."

My own hands went to my stomach as if I could shield it from my own secret…

**XxXxX**

I stared at the gun pointed at my chest…so this is it this is how I'm going to die…

**A/N: Well there you have it till next time you guys ^^**

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY best sister and friend I can ever ask for ^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **


End file.
